


Heart of a Wild Hero

by WitheringFeniks



Series: Revival [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Amnesia, Angst, Body Language, Canon-Typical Violence, Death Mountain (Legend of Zelda), Diary/Journal, F/M, Female Link, Female Link (Legend of Zelda), Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Gerudo Town, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Link (Legend of Zelda) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Lynk - Freeform, Male Sheik (Legend of Zelda), Memory Loss, Memory Recovering, Mipha's Grace (Legend of Zelda), Past Link/Mipha - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Prince Sidon, Rito Village, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sheik (Legend of Zelda) is a Separate Character, Sidon being a softie, Sign Language, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Wolf Link (Legend of Zelda), Zora's Domain, affects of the Shrine of Resurrection, loving Sidon, sheik be trying to be aloof but Link just be messing that up for him, socially awkward link, support animal, wolf is the size of a pony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitheringFeniks/pseuds/WitheringFeniks
Summary: With total amnesia and the incredible weight of her past, Lynk must save the Hyrule she failed 100 years ago. Accompanied first by a wolf, then a Sheikah and a shade, Lynk learns she doesn’t have to do everything by herself."But courage need not be remembered... for it is never forgotten."
Relationships: Impa & Link (Legend of Zelda), Link & Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Link & Prince Sidon, Link & Purah (Legend of Zelda), Link & Shadow Link, Link & Sheik (Legend of Zelda), Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Link/Sheik (Legend of Zelda), link & Twilight Link
Series: Revival [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418182
Comments: 18
Kudos: 63





	1. Awaken...

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a sequel. The previous is called Kismet. While you don't have to necessarily read it to know what happens, I would recommend it to familiarize yourself with my version of Lynk.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> And grammatical errors are my own and don't be afraid to point them out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changelog:
> 
> 19/1/21—Chapters 1 to 7, corrections and improvements
> 
> 25/1/2021- New cover
> 
> [Words: 3287]

**Book 2:**

**Heart of a Wild Hero**

.

.

.

.

It was difficult to remember before. Before her death. Before everything had gone disastrously wrong. Before destruction and death fell greatly upon the land of Hyrule. Just _everything_ before the Calamity.

Some days, she could remember—remember running through lush green hills and towering forests laughing with those she believed to be her parents. She could remember castle spires reaching for the heavens, the busy market place of the town just outside the castle. She could remember the hard-working citizens and friendly atmosphere. She could remember a beautiful and glowing city resting upon pillars above a great river, and she could remember homes built from carved out rocks surrounded by lava. She closed her eyes and could feel the great desert heat and a snowy mountain range's chilly wind against her cheeks.

She could recall morning and evening skies, scorching days, and bitter winter nights cuddled beside a fire.

She could remember emotions—affection, hope, anger, desperation. Hate, love.

But most days, she could remember essentially nothing. Often it left her feeling very little. Emotionless. Thoughtless. Numb. Her mind nothing like it had used to be.

And yet, despite having nothing but her name and clothes on her back, she fought. Even when hope was but a distant memory, and her mind clouded with darkness, she fought to save the owner of the voice. Free the trapped souls of people she had also forgotten.

One hundred years. A lifetime for one. A small fraction of a lifetime to others. But she spent those years dead to the world, healing and sleeping.

Then she was awoken.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1:**

**Awaken…**

.

.

.

… _Open your eyes…_

The voice pierced her slumbering mind like a golden beacon where before there had been nothing but darkness and silence, and then suddenly there was light. Sound. _Awareness_.

… _Open your eyes…_

She found it difficult to obey the voice, her lids were heavy and wanted nothing more than to stay closed form. But when she finally managed to grasp the strength, she was met with a bright blurry blue light from above.

… _Open your eyes…_

Her eyes focused quickly and she saw. What she saw, she had no idea but it was _something_. Some strange dome with an equally as strange pattern with glowing blue lights.

… _Wake up Lynk…_

The voice becomes clear as the pool of soft glowing blue liquid bled from around her. She realised she was resting on a hard surface, her head elevated above where the liquid had once sat.

Her eyes moved first, desperate to locate something her mind could place. Something, someone. But she was met with a deathly silent room, where the ceiling and walls were some kind of stone, or metal perhaps. They weren't smooth, instead, they were covered in swirling patterns—swirls and tendrils that formed maze-like designs.

There were small lights built into the wall patterns and it left the room in a soft orange glow.

Then slowly she, _Lynk_ —that was what the voice had called her, was it her name?—sat up. Her body protested, she felt stiff, _heavy_ but ignored the aching to instead glance down at herself. She wore nothing but a white bra and blue shorts.

At the back of her mind, her thoughts lingered on the lack of clothing but the front part paid it little attention.

Lynk pushed herself to the edge of the… what was this thing exactly? Basin? Either way, Lynk swung her legs over the edge, a bit awkwardly as the edges raised up higher than her butt.

She let her feet brush against the ground, part of her expecting it to be chilly. It was but not nearly as bad as expected so she pushed to her feet. They felt tender, soft and she grimaced slightly at the feeling. She straightened her posture and her spine popped in a relieving but painful way.

She took a moment to examine herself. Two arms, two legs—thin yet muscular. She peered down as she'd done so and long dirty blonde hair fell in front of her eyes. _Ah_ , she reached up and grabbed a lock of it. Her attention was drawn to the right side as it was decorated with red ribbon and a silver crescent and purple gem.

It matched the gem hanging from her neck, she quickly realised, not having noticed the necklace before. She wondered about them, wondered if there was a reason she had her hair like that or still wore the gem when she had nothing else on her but the bra and shorts.

For a moment, Lynk thought her eyes caught a glimpse of red but when she turned to see it, nothing was there—merely a trick of the eye.

Lynk released her hair as she became distracted by a pedestal. It glowed a light similar to the pool of liquid she'd been submerged in. She walked toward to the pedestal; it bore the same patterning as the rest of the room.

It was a bright blue and left an almost painful feeling in her eyes the longer she stared at it—it was almost _too_ bright. But Lynk's attention was drawn to the odd rectangular object locked inside the pedestal.

It… it… Lynk paused as she reached out, unsure of what she was trying to think. It didn't ring any bells, it didn't _seem_ familiar despite the twang at the back of her mind as she looked at it. But before she could reach any further, the pedestal flashed and made a noise, much like when stone was ground against another piece of stone.

Lynk stepped back, startled as the inner circle turned and rose several inches and the rectangular object lifted out to stand up straight. The object had become illuminated once it had stood up, there was a stylized eye, iris glowing a familiar bright blue while the three-pointed lashes glowed orange above it. Beneath the eye was a teardrop and there were outlines that glowed orange.

… _Take it…_

Her eyes widened, immediately scanning the room for any sign of the owner of the voice but there was no one but her.

… _Lynk, I am not there with you…_

The tone was lighter, twanging with a hint of an apologetic undertone. Lynk frowned, then how was she speaking to her?

… _I am speaking to you within your mind from far away…_

Lynk allowed the information to settle before moving again, turning her attention back onto the pedestal.

… _The object within the pedestal is called a Sheikah Slate, it will help guide you after your long slumber…_

Only after a moment's consideration, she reached out and plucked it from its home. She was immensely surprised to find it was lightweight. She turned it over in her hands, it was light, yet carried a weight to it at the same too. How…strange.

A new sound filled the quiet chamber, one that she felt in her bones, and she looked for the source. She found it at the grey wall to her right. It was a…door, she realised. She watched as the stone raised from the ground upwards. It rumbled loudly and it made her knees feel weak until it stopped with a reverberating _thud_. It revealed another chamber, only this one was more of a…hallway. Yes, that was the word…

Lynk approached carefully, peering into the dark room with curiosity, her ears twitching as she searched for any other noise.

… _You'll see a chest within this room. Inside that chest will be clothing. It may not be in the best of states for it has sat there for a long time untouched…_

Lynk quietly moved toward the chest, eager to get some clothing—there was a slight chill in the room despite the stale and dry air that seemed to inhabit this place.

There was a cream shirt, it only reached her mid-abdomen, the ends were ripped and frayed so it had likely once been a full-length shirt. The lower half was a pair of quarter length brown trousers. The shoes were a similar brown and were one size too big, they felt weird on her feet, restricting and she wondered why someone would wear shoes.

It left another twang at the back of her again but she wasn't sure what the twang meant. Lynk ignored it as she slipped the Sheikah Slate into the pedestal and watched as the next door opened, much like the previous one.

Sunlight streamed in from under the door as it rose and with it a breeze of fresh air that Lynk gulped up—it was far better than the stale air that encased the room.

Lynk fetched the Slate again and felt her heart flutter at the sight of the outside world. She rushed forward with an emotion that Lynk belatedly identified as excitement. She leapt up the wall and didn't care as she stumbled to her feet in her attempt to run outside.

She ran to the cliff edge and stopped, eyes wide as she scanned her surrounding for the first time. It went on for seemingly forever, forests and plains as far as the eye could see. Mountain ranges covered in snow and ice, a massive volcano with magma flowing freely down its sides. But in the middle of all of this stood a solitary castle, with its central spire rising above several others.

Birds flew overhead and they chirped merrily without a care in the world. A soft breeze blew by her, tingling her nose with the scent of grass, trees and flora. She became increasingly aware of her own height in regards to the surrounding area. But even then, her surroundings were of a higher level with an abrupt cliff which seemed to be of hand-made origin. A plateau perhaps.

Her eyes were drawn to the large ruins of what seemed to have been a temple. Her gaze lingered on the building before they once more scanned her surroundings. She noted a smaller man-made structure by the edge of the plateau, it seemed to have similar designs as to the chamber she had been in moments before. Created by the same people perhaps?

Despite that, she knew she never wanted to return to the chamber if the entire world was like this—she didn't know why she'd awakened in the chamber or what led to her getting in there in the first place… she couldn't…

She couldn't _remember_ anything.

She stopped short of examining her surroundings further, breath came and went in short rapid bursts at the realisation—her heart pounded as her now wide eyes scoured the world around her in an attempt to find something— _anything_ recognizable.

Where was she? Why was she here in the first place?

Who… _who_ was she?

… _Lynk… I know you have many questions but you are the light—our light—that must shine upon Hyrule once again. Now go, I have arranged for someone to help you. You will know who I speak of when you meet him…_

Lynk's eyes turned to her right—as if they had been guided there—she noticed immediately that there was a fire. Her eyes flickered to the darky dressed person—even from this distance she could see the man had a long and white beard that reached his chest. He turned and headed back for the fire once he seemed to have known she acknowledged his existence.

Her stomach rumbled and she wondered if the man had any food, Lynk had no idea when the last time she ate was.

It was only a moment's hesitation before Lynk made her way down the hill. The closer she got, the more she could make of the man. He was a large man and looked likely to tower over her had he been standing, with large arms and bushy white beard. The man's blue-green eyes crinkled with this kindness as she approached, which helped ease Lynk's nerves.

"Oho ho! Well met, stranger! It's rather unusual to see another soul in these parts."

Lynk flinched and backed away in confusion; confused about how to go about answering the man. Was this the guide the voice had promised? He had a strange way of showing it if he was. He could also just be an old man that lived here. Either way, he could help her.

For a moment, Lynk was overcome with the feeling of dread as she opened her mouth to speak but her voice refused to leave. What was she to say? Her throat closed, felt tight, like there was a grip around it. But she forces herself, it takes several moments before she can even find and force the sound.

"W—Where am…I? What's… this place?" She paused before adding: "...You?"

She wanted to ask _who am I?_ but bit her tongue, she doubted her throat would let her even.

The man eyed her for a long beat and Lynk shuffled, palms turning sweaty under the gaze. She adverted her own when she couldn't stand seeing him look at her…

Eventually, the man spoke, voice musing, "This is the Great Plateau. According to legend, this is the birthplace of the entire kingdom of Hyrule." He stood, Lynk instinctively backed away when he did, with the help of his wooden staff and made his way around the fire toward Lynk. Lynk stepped back again, it caused the man to look at her curiously but he didn't comment on her reaction, ( _thank the Goddesses_ , she internally rasped but quickly questioned who these Goddesses were she was thanking), instead he motioned toward the temple Lynk had spotted before.

"That temple there. Long ago, it was the site of many sacred ceremonies. Ever since the decline of the kingdom a hundred years ago, it has sat abandoned, in a state of decay. Yet another forgotten entity. A mere ghost of its former self…" His expression had fallen during his speech, Lynk didn't understand why—did…did he have some sort of connection to this place? Is that why he had chosen to take harbour here?

Still, Lynk glanced back at the delipidated temple, a frown tugging at her brows. Temple of Time? Decline of the kingdom? None of those words meant anything to her! Even the name Lynk was unfamiliar! She held no knowledge so she _couldn't_ confirm if it was her true name or not!

She curled her toes, feet still uncomfortable in these shoes.

"I shall be here for some time, perhaps some exploration to refamiliarize yourself with the surroundings?" he smiled, "Please let me know if I may be of service."

Absently nodding, Lynk turned on her heels and wandered down the hill…maybe investigate the temple?

There was an axe buried partly in a tree stump and Lynk yanks it out, feeling its weight…a gesture that felt familiar at least.

Plucking an apple from a tree, axe tied securely to her back, Lynk moves on.

A strange blue jelly looking creature bursts up from the ground, with her axe, however, all that's left is a small chunk of jelly. It was squishy but didn't stick to her fingers then—it vanished in ribbons of blue light. She yelped and dropped the axe, staring at her hand in shock. The Slate at her hip vibrated.

Lynk pulled the Sheikah Slate from her hip and the screen displayed a box…with an image of the jelly! She squinted.

[A gelatinous substance that came from a Chuchu. It's unusable in this state, but applying a bit of elemental stimulation will change its form.]

…A Chuchu? Is that what the creature was called? Would this strange Slate tell her about whatever was…taken into it? Lynk didn't even know where to begin to understand what exactly this strange item was. She reattached it to her hip, picked her axe up and moved on.

But the sound of that voice returned to her.

… _Lynk...head for the point marked on the map in your Sheikah Slate…_

She frowned, pulling the Slate off her hip again and fiddled with it until it brought up a…map? But there was no…aren't maps meant to have locations and markings and an actual image? This was just blank.

However, it displayed where she was…and there was a yellow mark not far from her…is she going there?

She fights some red monsters, something she learns are called Bokoblins via the Slate—this thing was really useful! She wonders what else it could teach her!

She gets a sword and shield, arrows and bows! (All of which are also stored inside the Slate!) Things Lynk already knew that names of, items which she instinctively knows she has skills with.

Despite no memories, no idea where she is, all by herself—at least Lynk has these skills. She must have known how to use them before, the skills being craved into her very being. It makes her happy, relieved that she doesn't have to relearn something seemingly so important.

She finds a strange structure half-buried by the earth at the marked point and at the centre is another slot for the Slate. She sets it inside and—rumbling, the earth cracking and rocks tumbling down. Lynk covers her head with a shield, knees almost giving out as the tower _moves_ , rising up and up and up!

The tower glows blue and Lynk's eyes gaze upon the seemingly endless land.

She watches as the strange pedestal drips a blue liquid onto the slate and the map fills in.

Oh? Some sort of…puzzle? Lynk squinted…did she have to find other towers to climb and fill in the rest of the map?

The Tower ejects the Slate and when Lynk turns to climb down…she hears it for the third time. The voice. The woman.

… _Remember…try to remember…_

Lynk turns to face the castle in the far distance surrounded by six large angled pillars, covered in a dark mist. But within that darkness shone a bright light.

"…Remember?" She croaked, "Who…who are you? Why…I'm here?"

A pause, then she spoke again.

… _You have been asleep for the past one hundred years…_

Lynk stumbled to a halt—one…one hundred years? That—that wasn't…that couldn't be…

The ground beneath Lynk's feet shuddered and she braced herself—was the tower going to sink again now she had used it?...No, it wasn't the tower but the castle, that changed! A thick red-purple haze began to rise up from the ground, swirling lazily around the structure, beginning to obscure the pale light.

… _The beast…I know you do not remember yet, but when Calamity Ganon regains its true power, this world will face its ends!..._

The woman's voice was urgent, strained.

Lynk watched the castle as the haze began to take shape; swirling around the ruined castle before solidifying into a much darker face. like a boar's snout and horns, distinctive pig-like head, though deformed. It opened his massive mouth, and Lynk heard, _felt,_ the distant roar that caused the ground to tremble.

It continued to circle the castle, roaring again and rising into the air above the central spire. It was only when the pulse of the golden light pierced through the haze that it seemed to sink back; not fading completely but diminished.

… _I fear the Calamity has sensed something has changed but it might not yet have realised you still live nor do I wish it to! You must hurry, Lynk. Before it's too late. I wish you the best of luck my friend…_

In the centre of the distant castle, the pulsing life faded away.

Lynk suddenly felt so oh very alone. She didn't like it. Not one bit.


	2. The Calamity 100 Years Ago…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upload schedule of every eleven or so days—this is a day early cause I wanted to post this and that might happened every now and again if I have the chapter ready.
> 
> The next will be December 6th.
> 
> Giving myself a schedule on another one of the main stories helped me keep organised and writing to keep ahead and it works really well. So why not use it here?
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> [Words: 3773]

**Chapter 2:**

**The Calamity 100 Years Ago…**

.

.

.

Four things Lynk has noticed since waking:

1) Despite the loss of memories, anything that resembles a weapon, Lynk could think of a way to use. Correctly or not.

2) Lynk has some serious stamina despite spending the last how-ever-long asleep.

3) The Sheikah Slate was a blessing.

4) No matter what, Lynk was observant to her surroundings.

.

.

.

The night came crawling soon enough and Lynk stood on the dilapidated and crumbling wall that shielded the Great Plateau from the outside world. She watched the castle unblinking for a long while, the woman's words echoing at the back of her head.

As Lynk stood stock still, unblinking, the sun had taken the time to sink past the horizon and make way for the moon which brought a chill with it.

A chill that Lynk didn't feel; to encompassed by the sight before her.

"Young one," the voice of the old man brought Lynk from her watchful trance. She jerked, turning to glance down at the hooded man, "Perhaps some rest would help? You have moving non-stop since you awoke, resting your body would do you some good."

Lynk raised a hand, acknowledging the way it shook, the way her knees ached.

Silently, the blonde nodded and slipped off the wall. She followed the man to his home, where he had already cooked food for her.

She did not know why he had done such a thing—he did not know her (she didn't know herself either, _so_ ), he gained nothing from helping her and yet, here he was, offering her his food.

Food which she gulped down once she realised just how hungry she was.

"Easy," the man curled a finger around the edge of the bowl and lowered it from her mouth. She blinked up at him in confusion, "You'll make yourself sick if don't take your time. You haven't eaten in a long while after all."

"…" she stared at him blankly for a moment longer before that gaze dropped to the bowl…. that was a thing?! Huh…

…now that she thought about it…

Lynk set the bowl down, turning in time to avoid spewing her vomit across herself.

The man heaved a sigh as he stood, "I shall fetch you some water."

Lynk took shaky and confused breaths…why did it burn her throat? She brought a hand up and winced at the discomfort…at least it didn't get into her hair…which she was really glad about, she'd rather not smell like vomit.

Still…she bowed her head, watching the way her hair fell across her chest. It was long, if she wasn't careful, she could get it caught on something or someone could grab it…

Could she tie it back in some way? But she didn't…wait, no, that was a lie!

Lynk reached for the red ribbon that was twisted around dishevelled hair on the right side of her face. her hair had grown even while she had been sleeping and now, what had no doubt once been a simple braid had become uneven and disjointed. It definitely needed tending to! It had been bothering her all day, getting in the way of things. Although, if she wanted to tie her hair back that meant taking off the strange piece of jewellery that it was holding on…the notion of doing so pulled at her chest. Left a feeling of discomfort, like she shouldn't remove it no matter what.

However, logically, Lynk knew she needed to if she wanted to fix her wild mane.

The jewellery must have some significance to her if she couldn't bring herself to even go along with the idea of potentially getting rid of it. doing so felt wrong, like the idea of parting with the purple necklace around her neck also felt wrong.

They must be special to her in some way right? Family jewellery? From a friend?

Lynk stored it safely inside the Slate, she didn't want anything to happen to it. Maybe once she remembered who it belonged to or why she wore it, she'd be worthy of wearing it once more…

She slept beneath the unfamiliar stars.

Lynk was long gone by the time the man awoke, already climbing the cliffside to gain access to the Shrine she had spotted the evening before.

.

.

.

She stumbled across a strange rock formation and the old man was there…

Lynk's first thought when she saw it was: a grave. Or at least a monument to a deceased. She wondered how the man got up here…

"It's quite a sight, isn't it?" he smiled.

Lynk nodded but didn't linger long, she had one final Shrine to complete.

…despite the beauty, a part of Lynk was afraid to look at everything out there.

She carries on and the first step into the snow, the sound of it crunching softly beneath her shoe is—amazing. Unable to contain a giggle, Lynk knelt and scooped up a handful of the snow. It was cold to her fingers and yet she didn't care. For several minutes, Lynk just messes around in the snow before moving on.

.

.

.

Lynk climbs to the roof of the temple, scampering along the broken roof until she pulls herself up into steeple where the man was stood, waiting for her. She noticed immediately that…there was a strange blue hue that surrounded the man; it flickers of flames and, well, he didn't look nearly as solid as every other time she had seen him.

…what was he?

He chuckled as soon as she brushed herself off.

"Well done there, young one. Though you may lack memory of your past, your skills and nature clearly remain."

(Was she really young considering she's spent a hundred years asleep?)

"Now then…the time has come to show you who I truly am."

The man turned to face the distant castle; hands clasped behind his back. Lynk belatedly realised he no longer had his walking stick, he looked taller, stronger…

"My name," he exhaled, "Is Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule. I was…the last ruler of Hyrule." He paused, continuing in a softer tone: "A kingdom which no longer exists."

Suddenly the old man, _King Rhoam_ , was bathed in an ethereal light, nearly blinding Lynk. When it faded, the old man from before was gone, in his place was not a man who wore an old cloak, beard bushy and unkempt. Instead, he wore a blue waistcoat with golden trim over white doublet and trousers, a pair of black leather boots and he wore a large belt with the Hyrule Royal Crest. His beard and hair trimmed and well-kept and neat in appearance. A golden crown sat upon his head.

The light that had bathed him hadn't faded completely, now much like Lynk had seen before, he glowed softly.

King Rhoam turned to face Lynk, who stared on in shock.

"The Great Calamity was merciless… it devastated everything in its path, lo, a century ago. It was then that my life was taken away from me." He explained, "And since that time, here I have remained, in spirit form. I did not think it wise to overwhelm you while you were still so fragile from waking. So rather than that, I thought it best to assume a temporary, less alarming form. Forgive me for my deception. I see now that despite what you have encountered since waking, your mind is still quite strong."

Perhaps, Lynk agreed, just a bit hysterical. Instead, she spoke, "I…I can't 'member _anything_." there was a note of desperation in her raspy voice, "Anything, can…can tell me something—to, to _help_."

Rhoam looked down at Lynk, expression growing sombre, "I shall tell you what happened one hundred years ago, Lynk. Perhaps hearing of it shall awaken something within you." He glanced back to the castle, where the beast—Calamity Ganon—was.

"To know Calamity Ganon's true form, one must know the story from an age long past. The demon king was born into this kingdom. Legends spoke of a man once; others speak of a beast. Either way, the legends always spoke of terrible power and destruction left in its wake. The horror in which you see now is all that is left of the being, transformed by Malice and an endless cycle of death and rebirth.

"Stories of Ganon were passed from generation to generation in the form of legends. Fairy tales. But there was also a…prophecy: _'The signs of a resurrection of Calamity Ganon are clear and the power to oppose it lies dormant beneath the ground.'"_

The King heaved a sigh and turned gazed out into the fields of Hyrule, expression distant, "We decided to heed the prophecy and began excavating large areas of land. It wasn't long before we discovered several ancient relics made by the hands of our distant ancestors. These relics, the Divine Beasts, were giant machines piloted by warriors. We also found the Guardians, an army of mechanical soldiers who fought autonomously.

"This coincided with ancient legends, oft-repeated throughout our land. We also learned of a princess with sacred power and her appointed knight, chosen by the sword that seals the darkness. It was they who sealed Ganon away using the power of these ancient relics.

"One hundred years ago, there was a princess set to inherit a sacred power and a skilled knight at her side," the spirit glanced at Lynk. She felt a shiver run down her spine, the hairs on her arms stood, "It was clear that we must follow our ancestors' path. We selected four skilled individuals from across Hyrule and tasked them with the duty of piloting the Divine Beasts. Daruk, the Goron; Urbosa, the Gerudo; Revali, the Rito; and Mipha, the Zora. With the princess as their commander, we dubbed these pilots _Champions_ —a name that would solidify their unique bond."

In the far distance, the great Calamity has stirred once again, rising from the ground. It didn't last long, however, sinking back down; Lynk wondered if it was the mysterious woman's work.

The king continued, wistful: "The princess, her appointed knight, and the rest of the Champions were on the brink of sealing away Ganon…but nay, Ganon was cunning, and he responded with a plan beyond our imagining.

"He appeared from deep below Hyrule castle, seized control of the Guardians and the Divine Beasts and turned them against us," the king's face grew bitter, angry. His hands clenched into tight fists at his sides. "The Champions lost their lives. Those residing in the castle as well. The appointed knight, gravely wounded, collapsed while defending the princess."

Lynk…twitched. A strange swirl of emotions. Fear. Pain…horror, desperations…anger—resignation.

"…And thus, the kingdom of Hyrule was devastated absolutely by Calamity Ganon. However, the princess survived," Relief hit her. An incredible relief. Like a weight was lifted from her chest. She didn't know why, nothing beyond the rush of fading emotions that had risen inside her, "to face Ganon alone."

A silence fell between them for a long pregnant pause.

Lynk tried to collect her thoughts, find the words she wanted to speak. What to ask. What else she wanted to know. A part of this felt…familiar, a pang, like it was just on the tip of her tongue and yet—it evaded her.

Unfairly. Cruelly.

"That princess was my daughter. My Zelda," the King met Lynk's eyes once more. "And the courageous knight who protected her right up until the very end, was _you_ , Lynk."

Her. _Her?_

"You fought valiantly when your fate took an unfortunate turn. And then, you were taken to the Shrine of Resurrection. Here you now stand revitalized, a hundred years later. The words of guidance you have been hearing since your awakening is from Princess Zelda herself." He sighed heavily once more, "Even now, as she works to restrain Ganon from within Hyrule Castle, she calls to you for your help. However, my daughter's power will soon be exhausted. Once that happens, Ganon will freely regenerate himself and nothing will stop him from consuming our land. Considering that I could not save my own kingdom, I have no right to ask this of you, Lynk…

"I am powerless here…you must save her…my daughter and do whatever it takes to annihilate Ganon. Somehow, Ganon has maintained control over all four Divine Beasts, as well as those Guardians swarming around Hyrule Castle. I believe it would be quite reckless for you to head directly to the castle as this point. So, I suggest that you make your way east, out to one of the villages in the wilderness."

Lynk approached slowly to see the direction that Rhoam had taken to pointing in, in the distances was a pair of twin mountains, split down the centre.

"Follow the road out to Kakariko Village. There you will find the elder, Impa. She will tell you more about the path that lies ahead. Make your way past the twin summits of the Duelling Peaks. From there, follow the road as it proceeds north…it is likely if you activate other Sheikah Towers, that the Slate will also be able to show you the way."

King Rhoam then held out a familiar object—the paraglider.

"As I had promised."

Lynk took it from his hands (absently wondering _how_ he could touch anything physical if he was a spirit—ghost?) and nodded in thanks.

"Good luck, Lynk," Rhoam bowed his head and like dust, scattered to the wind before her very eyes.

Lynk _breathed_ , curling her trembling fingers into fists. Slowly, she pulled the Slate off her hip.

…She needed to make notes, jot her thoughts and…objectives down, she knows. She doesn't want to forget; _can't forget_. Never again.

Thankfully, during her attempt to navigate this strange device yesterday evening, she learnt of some sort of way to write in it.

Lynk isn't going to touch the fact she remembers how to read or write—doesn't have the energy to figure out where to even _begin_ with her memory problems.

.

.

Rhoam told me that the strange monster at the castle is called Calamity Ganon, and keeping it trapped there is Princess Zelda, his daughter, and someone that I have once been the appointed knight too. She's fought against the Calamity for a hundred years while I lay in the Shrine of Resurrection after dying to protect her. I must gather my strength and aid Zelda in defeating Ganon. Rhoam pointed me in the direction of a woman named Impa. I hope she can tell me more of who I was and what I must do from here

.

.

Slate safely stored at her hip, Lynk leapt from the steeple without a second thought, raising her hands above her as the paraglider took shape in a quick flicker of blue. She dipped as she had expected, but the paraglider easily took her weight. She sailed as far as she could, feet touching the ground just shy of the great wall surrounding the plateau.

She stared out into the wilderness and slowly pulled the Slate from her hip to check she had a good collection of things that would hopefully do her over until she got to Kakariko Village in hopes that they might be able to supply her with better equipment.

Lynk yawned, an action that took her by surprise. She slapped a hand over her mouth—what…oh…she yawned!

A hysterical giggle escaped at her stupidity, but that giggle turned into shaky breaths as she dropped to her knees.

A hand crept beneath her shirt, trembling hands touching scarred skin. It was large, taking up the majority of her left side, missing her breast, creeping close to the centre of her torso, ducking beneath her trousers…

The scarred flesh was…tough, not as soft or smooth as the unscarred part of her. It wasn't the only scar. She had a slash on her left arm, just above the bend. Below the bend was small but a handful, like something had exploded and pieces caught in it had slashed her arm. Her other arm was more…discoloured rather than noticeable scarred.

She's sure her legs have some—she hasn't seen her face, but nothing feels odd by touch or any weird pulling with facial movements…

Lynk doesn't even know what her eye colour is.

Her hair is straw-blonde, her skin pale but that was likely from lack of sunlight for a hundred years. She wasn't petite or weak-looking; while yes, she was certainly small compared to Rhoam, and a part of her feels he was tall even by normal standards, she wasn't tall either.

She doesn't even know her age but clearly, she was old enough to have been a knight…while not remembering that, somewhere between sixteen and upwards feels reasonable…maybe…eighteen? Nineteen? Possible even twenty…or older.

Nineteen. She'll…go with nineteen until she found someone that could tell her more about herself. Hopefully this Impa woman.

Sucking in a breath, Lynk pushed herself to her feet and much like the first time with the paraglider, leapt off the wall, gliding towards a notable path. Clearly, it was a well-used path travellers preferred. That was good.

Lynk…walks. It's dark and she doesn't feel tired, instead, she feels jittery, antsy.

A flag pole with a tattered flag flutters in the wind.

In the far distance, Lynk can clearly see the volcano.

Lynk comes across her first problem. Monsters. She climbs the small hill for a better viewpoint and spots one of those Sheikah Towers. Then her eyes drop down and she blinks—a Shrine!

Monsters forgotten, she glides down to it immediately.

.

.

.

As soon as she exits the Shrine, she's confronted—right, she _knew_ she'd forgotten something.

Lynk drew her sword, taking down the Bokoblins that had been drawn her way by the noise of her exit. However…another monster—one she's not familiar with trudged her way, it was taller, larger and lankier than the Bokoblins.

Without hesitation, Link goes in, however— _SNAP_ —the sword broke. Shocked, Lynk stared and so that gave the monster the opportunity to attack, swinging its club into her side and she went flying with a cry.

Lynk rasped for breath, vision filling with blackspots as she struggled to pull another breath into her lungs. She rolled onto her side when a shadow towered over her, eyes wide. The monster raised its arm back, club with it when the sound of snarls filled the air.

Before Lynk could process the sound, something launched itself at the front of the monster. She sees grey and white—a wolf?

No—no—that wasn't—Lynk knew what a wolf looked like—even with her shitty memory—and despite similarities, this creature had too many differences, odd patterning and too large size. It looked the side of a small horse! Like she could ride it— _oh wasn't that a thought!_ —and what her brain produced was wolves weren't the type of go out of their way to attack people and things, more scavengers.

Lynk watched, mystified, as the wolf creature took the monster down. She coughed as she sat up, her ribs aching but she knew it wasn't enough to do any major damage, just some bruising.

The creature snarled at where the monster had once been, now nothing but a pile of drops after bursting into black mist—what was up with that anyway?

Finally, the beast blinked and turned to look at her with too bright blue intelligent eyes.

It didn't move—clearly, it had no malice towards her—and Lynk flopped back onto the dirt and groans, exhausted. She blinked heavily, lids suddenly too heavy for her to keep open.

…was she tired? Huh, that was strange…her stomach rumbled too, and there was an ache in her belly, was she hungry too?

That might be a problem…she hadn't actually acknowledged any of these before now, but clearly she's been hungry for a while. In fact, she hadn't eaten at all today—nothing since the soup last night that the old ma—that King Rhoam had given her, which she had puked up after drinking too fast.

Lynk sighed and threw an arm over her eyes.

A huff.

Lynk jerked, flailing slightly at the suddenly to close sound. Despite how heavy her lids were, it didn't stop the sudden rush of adrenaline to jerk into awareness. She saw the wolf—wolf? Beast?—again. It stared at her almost expectantly. But expecting what? Lynk doesn't even know how to read her bodies cues for hunger or sleep! How is she to tell what this wolf's expecting of her!

"…"

She stared, it stared.

A huff from the beast prompted Lynk to scowl and rolled over to push herself onto her knees. She groaned the entire time, stumbling when she finally got back to her feet—these shoes were really uncomfortable.

And yeah, the beast was tall enough for her to ride. She doesn't know if she should feel excited or terrified at the size of it.

Hand resting on her stomach, Lynk walked on. She really wanted to sleep but clearly the beast wasn't going to let her sleep in the middle of the road. Rude.

As she crossed the bridge, the wolf still at her side—was it going to be accompanying her for the foreseeable future, if so, yes please!—Lynk pulled the Slate from her hip to look at the map. Squinting, she made the choice to climb the Tower she'd be passing soon.

But—ignoring the man on the bridge watching the rusted Guardian, she was _not_ ready to talk to anyone. Goddesses, the thought of even trying to comminute gave her this sense of pure _panic_ —the further she walked, the harder it became for Lynk to move her legs.

A soft nudge made her jerk and look down at the wolf. It—she, him?—bumped her again and she followed the prompting to a small structure made of wood. It was covered and there was evidence of an old fire—perhaps a few days old?

Clearly, it wanted her to rest. Something Lynk had no problem doing, dropping down on her butt with an exhale. The wolf perched behind her and huffed. She blinked heavy lids at it and slumped back onto its fluffy side.

A sigh escaped.

The beast rumbled softly and fighting her exhaustion becomes harder and harder.

Maybe resting her eyes for a little while wouldn't do her any harm, clearly this beast wanted to help her. She'd deal with it when she was more coherent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it symbolic that Lynk would be the one with a journal this time!


	3. Kakariko Village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be December 16th!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> [Words: 3394]

**Chapter 3:**

**Kakariko Village**

.

.

.

Three things Lynk has acknowledged:

1) Quick thinking and action is a must when fighting Monsters.

2) She doesn't want to fulfil her destiny. At all.

3) Lynk might just have a companion in the shape of a wolf.

.

.

.

It's the boom of thunder that wakes Lynk but at first, she can't place what exactly the sound was—it was in the far distance and instead of jerking her awake, it was a strangely soothing sound to her ears; an ambience that gently stirred her.

Peeling her heavy lids open, Lynk was met with the sight of a drizzle.

Instantly, she sucked in a breath and scrambled forward to the edge of the wooden structure to better observe the rain. She breathed in the fresh wet smell; it tingled her nose pleasantly.

There was a flash of lightning, then a boom of thunder.

Lynk reached out a hand, catching the water in her hands—she feels her eyes burn.

The ruffing of movement reminded Lynk of the fact she had made the acquaintance of a strange wolf beast. The wolf moved, sitting beside her to watch the rainfall alongside her.

Her hand drop to her lap, enjoying the feeling of fresh air in her lungs, the smell of wet earth and the sounds. It…it was relaxing, it soothed something inside her that had previously been...Lynk wasn't sure what to call the feeling. Unsettled? Nerves? Fear? She's not sure, nor does Lynk want to spend time on it. Not when the feeling wiggled inside her, leaving her chest tight and uncomfortable.

After some time, Lynk becomes aware the wolf had turned to watch _her_ instead of the rain but seemed quite content to just silently do that, not in any hurry to get her moving again. Lynk supposed whatever this beast was, he wasn't an average wolf clearly.

Still, Lynk wasn't interested in making any progress in the rain being ill-prepared for such weather. From the look of the clouds, it didn't look like it would be a long rainfall—or much long anyway, she wasn't sure how long it had been raining while she slept on unaware.

So, she turned her attention to the wolf, he was taller than her when both of them were sat. She blinked and the beast tilted its head.

Lynk glanced ahead again, feeling the urge to speak but felt stupid doing so. Especially with the way her voice was currently—she couldn't get a full sentence out, her voice so rusty. She sighed and reached up a hand to rub her throat absently. On the other hand, her voice wouldn't make any progress if she didn't at least try…

The beast rumbled and rested its head on its crossed paws, head turned towards her. There was an air of patience surrounding the beast.

Lynk also supposed she should be freaking out about said beast; it had taken down a monster all by its lonesome with just its teeth and claws. All of which were sharp and dangerous, and yet, Lynk didn't feel an ounce of fear towards the creature.

Finally: "…are you?"

 _Urgh_.

The beast blinked slowly, an ear twitched.

Lynk sighed, head rolling back in annoyance.

It nosed her leg and she looked back down at it—she really needed to learn its gender, calling the beast an it felt degrading—as the beast huffed curiously.

"…Un'stand, 'ight?"

It nodded.

Good.

Lynk thinks it might be male—she doesn't know why, she just does, "…Male?"

Another nod. Ha, she was right. Lynk nodded this time, her questions sated for the moment.

.

.

.

Lynk makes the acquaintance of a man, Beetle, he was…a bit strange but Lynk found him endearing and it put her at ease. She sells the gems and geodes she and Wolfie, as she'd promptly dubbed him—he didn't protest _too_ much—had found during their walk. It gives her a starting base to buy anything in the future she might need and the knowledge she could sell the pretty gems was relieving.

Lynk ponders on the idea of trying to catch a wild horse but it…she felt put off. Lynk didn't know what she was feeling nor how to put it into words—which would be a struggle to voice them anyway and not in any way new, it was just like everything else about her—and so Lynk puts that idea on the back burner for now and continues on foot.

Having activated the second Tower and gaining a Shrine detection thing on the Slate, finding Shrines was far easier now. Wandering slightly off course, she knocked out the ones she came across around the Duelling Peaks. Wolfie wasn't able to go in them with her, so he waited patiently outside for her. Doing the Shrines also gave her stuff, new weapons and shields, rupees and gems. Lynk knew in no time she'd have a good amount of money so she wouldn't have to worry.

When it begins to grow dark once more—Wolfie had very clearly prompted Lynk when she should eat throughout the day and take breaks, thank the Goddesses for this wonderful beast—she hadn't made all that much progress, since… Lynk had gotten…distracted a few times…

…okay _more_ than a few.

Could anyone blame her? She can't remember anything! So, what if she sees something fascinating and wants to get up close too—

—what do you mean she shouldn't get up close to the bear?

—She wants to see the strange ghost bunny!

—Why can't she climb that rock face to see that strange rock formation that looks like it might be hiding something? Okay, this one she might done anyway but! _But!_ She found a wick flame sword which she promptly rubbed in Wolfie's face. He looked…disgruntled but also acknowledged her find as a good one. Haha!

Lynk learnt Wolfie was very much a joy kill if he caught her trying to do something fun before she could carry it out.

(Lynk promising herself she _will_ ride a bear, even if that meant she had to sneak away to do so.)

The idea of sleeping at the stable gives Lynk a bunch of anxiety so despite Wolfie's attempts to get her there, Lynk puts her foot down on this one. She _can't_ —the idea of sleeping in a vulnerable position with people she in no way knows makes her knees lock up and chest clench tightly.

She cooks there using the pot however, but only something light, her stomach was still getting used to food again after all this time before finding a secluded location in the woods and curling up there.

Wolfie sighs heavily, accepting defeat and curls around Lynk to keep her warm but she's already out when he does so.

.

.

.

Come early morning, both are up and moving. This time without any distractions! At least until Hestu, where she gets his maracas back as well as a few Korok Seeds she'd already gotten. Then Lynk makes her way to Kakariko Village—getting two more Korok Seeds as she goes, score!—then finally she and Wolfie step into the quaint and homely village.

The first person she meets is an elderly lady, whose sitting beside a small fire, gently rubbing her ankle. She waves of Lynk's concerned noise.

"Just twisted my ankle. I'm sorry you had to see me like that." She gets back to her feet and sighs. Then her eyes drop to the Slate, a recognition flashed into them, "Say, traveller…where did you get that object hanging from your waist?"

"…" Lynk has no idea what to say and so makes an awkward, shy gesture. Wolfie shook his head.

The lady chuckles softly at Lynk's awkwardness and her companion's reaction, "If you are who I think, you best head on down and see our Elder, Lady Impa."

"Ah…W-air?" Lynk manages to ask.

The lady turns and points to the house built upon a rock formation surrounded by water, raised about all the other surrounding homes.

"Lady Impa's house is below Lantern Falls—just over there."

Lynk gives a small gratefully smile as she walks on.

However when she approaches the stairs to the house, she finds it guarded.

"Holt," the slimmer Sheikah demands, "State your business."

 _Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!_ Lynk coughs, she opens her mouth then clamps it closed knowing nothing will make it out.

However, before Lynk can freak out too much, the other guard's eyes drop to the Slate at her hip. Again, familiarity flicker into his eyes.

"Is that…a Sheikah Slate?" he questions, eyes darting up to Lynk's. She shuffles but nods. The man lets out a breath, staring at her in shock and what she thinks might look like tears in his eyes, "That would mean you are the ancient hero."

Lynk doesn't feel much like a hero.

The two guards shared a look.

"Please forgive us for behaving so rudely." The taller one apologised, "Lately, there have been increasing reports of Yiga Clan activity in the area, and after what happened to Dorian's wife…We must be careful."

(Yiga Clan? Lynk would ask about that later.)

Dorian nodded and bowed deeply at the waist, the other copied. "Lady Impa has spoken of your coming for many years, and for you to come now…it is an honour, Lady Lynkura."

Lynk wished she was anywhere but here now; the few other people around glanced their way having overheard the conversation. Her cheeks went warm, tinting the tip of her ears red.

They stepped aside, "Please go ahead."

Lynk nodded shakily and Wolfie brushed his nose up against her arm to remind her to move. As she walked up the steps, she heard whispers break out over the village.

.

.

.

The room was dimly lit with lanterns hanging from the ceiling support beams. The walls adorned with varies paintings and tapestries, many of which featured the familiar Sheikah eye. Down the centre of the room was a long dark blue rug and small square pillows lining it either side forming neat rows.

At the centre back, sat upon several red pillows stacked to form a seat, was the Sheikah Elder.

Slowly, Lynk stepped forward, noticing a younger woman with a Sheikah eye tattooed on her forehead, who Lynk thought to be quite pretty, with long white hair pulled up into a heart-shaped bun while the rest hung free, stood off to the side. She clutched her hands above her heart, looking anxious—Lynk knew how she felt.

When she noticed Lynk looking at her, her face turned pink and quickly looked away.

Lynk approached the older woman, whom she assumed to be Impa. She looked—ancient, ironically.

"So…" Impa spoke, lips curling into a slightly toothless smile. She looked up at her with kind grey eyes, "You're finally awake. It has been quite some time, Lynk."

Hesitantly, and with Wolfie's prompting again, kneeling on the ground before her so Lynk could get a better look. Perhaps in some useless hope it would jog something in her mind. Nothing.

"Are you…Impa?" her voice, still just as rusty and useless, is hesitant and soft.

"I am much older now, of course, but…" Impa looked her consideringly, "Do you remember me?"

Lynk's eyes fell to the ground, a sense of guilt festering inside her as she shook her head.

"Do you…have _any_ memories of before?"

Lynk's lips quivered and for a long beat where she visibly struggled to get her words out— _why was she so_ —Lynk only managed to piece together a crude sentence, "Body…remembers, feels natural."

"Hmm..." the older woman mused, staring at her with sharp eyes. "Perhaps it is a blessing in disguise." Lynk jerked in surprise. "I'm not sure that many people would like to remember the moment of their death."

A chill runs down her spine, feels the blood drain from her face. Wolfie drops his head onto her lap and her hands instinctively strokes at his forehead in an attempt to keep calm and keep her hands busy.

"You defended Princess Zelda until you could stand no longer. After that, she used her holy powers to protect you long enough to give directions to have you placed in a sacred slumber."

"Sh'ine of…Res-uh'tion." Damnit to hell.

"Yes! After you were placed in the Shrine, she went alone to face Ganon. But before she did, the Princess entrusted me with the task of guiding you when you awoke. She believes freeing the Divine Beasts will be the key to defeat Ganon."

Lynk nodded, seems reasonable to her

"Before I go any further, I know you must have many questions and you are likely unsure of your place in all of this. It does not give me any pleasure to admit to you I am about to place more burden on your shoulders. However, I believe before I allow you to go off on your own—"

Wolfie huffed and Lynk bowed her head, hiding her grin into his fur.

"Ah, my apologies," Impa hummed, eyeing the beast thoughtfully, "Before I allow you and your friend to go off on your own, I think helping you refamiliarizing yourself with this world is more important."

Lynk looked up, ready to protest—the Princess needed her! She'd waited long enough!

"I know that look, Lynk, but please hear me out," Impa continued, raising a hand to silences her before Lynk could verbally protest and Wolfie shuffled more into her lap as if to keep her seated. Traitor. "You have only been awake for a short amount of time, and I can tell you are struggling. I wish to help prepare you better before letting you wander off. The first would be your…I do not wish to be rude, but it seems you're struggling with speech, whether through the lack of use or any other, I would like you to be taught sign language. It will greatly help you with your continued struggle to find yourself."

Lynk breathed—so…she didn't have to force herself to speak? It felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

She conceded to Impa's judgement.

.

.

At first, I was hesitant to agree to stay in Kakariko but after Paya, Impa's granddaughter, started teaching me sign, I finally got why it would be best to linger until a time I am capable. I have been given a bed in their home, the bed that belongs to Paya's brother, Sheik, who is out currently.

I will admit I am curious about what he does and so asked Paya during our lesson; Sheik hunts down the Yiga. The Yiga Clan are a group of rogue Sheikah that split a long time ago and worship Ganon. I am unsure why anyone would wish to worship a symbol of pure and total destruction.

Impa said keeping this journal was a good idea when I managed to sign it. She theorizes that my struggle to speak might be the trauma I suffered, and this is my body's attempt to help me in some strange way. I am unsure how exactly anxiety and selective mutism are coping mechanisms, but the brain is a complicated thing.

At least that I can remember anyway…

.

.

.

Paya helps Lynk get freshened up with a bath and teaches her several different simple hairstyles. For now, the braid was Lynk's go too.

The first night, Lynk discovers she can't, for the life of her, sleep on a bed—it was to…comfortable and—and—and she ends up pulling the blanket off the bed and onto the floor where Wolfie lay.

Impa had been more than willing to humour her need for Wolfie's presences, even calling him a support animal which Lynk had no idea what that was, but Wolfie seemed to by the knowing glance he'd given Impa.

Just how intelligent was this beast?

Still, the next morning, Lynk completes the Shrine in Kakariko Village and eats breakfast with Impa and Paya.

Impa talks of Purah, her sister and a Sheikah scientist. Someone that Lynk would need to see to fill in the missing pieces of the Slate. Apparently, Princess Zelda had been quite a traveller and loved to take photos with it but currently, it was all missing from the Slate.

It would be likely if Lynk travelled to them, she might be able to recover fragments.

It was something, Lynk supposed.

But she wasn't allowed to leave until Impa considered her sign skills suitable, but the good thing was Lynk took to signing easily as breathing. Getting her head down and focused was strangely easy.

Lynk learns…she has _family_.

By blood, the two girls, Koko and Cottla, are related to her. Their mother had been married to Dorian, the guard she'd met the first day. She learns her birth mother had passed away when Lynk had been seven and years later her father had married a Sheikah woman by the name Leona and they'd had a baby girl, born after the Calamity. Leona had passed away two decades ago, never having remarried, and Lynk feels a crippling pain—someone she had seen as a mother— _had she just waken up sooner, Lynk could have—_

But Lynk learns the way Dorian had gotten teary-eyed was because Leona had always spoken of Lynk so fondly and lovingly over the years. Technically the girls were Lynk's great-nieces, their mother Leona's daughter.

(Where daughters a common trait for Leona's side of family or was it just a coincidence that they all been girls?)

Cottla and Koko were more than happy to call her Auntie Lynk—it startled Lynk so hard the first time, she'd dropped her bowl, spilling soup. The girls had immediately apologised and Lynk franticly waved them off to sign it was okay.

Once the girls had gone to bed, it was just Lynk and Dorian.

"The kids would always go to either Impa or Leona to hear stories about you," he tells her softly, "You were an inspiration to girls especially. The first recorded female knight. The first female recorded wielder of the Master Sword. Yet you never shied away from your femineity either, a perfect balance supposedly, but Leona was more than eager to share your less than graceful moments too."

For some reason, Lynk feels embarrassed and gets the faint thought of something to do with dresses? She can't grasp the thought, can't keep hold of it but Lynk supposed it was something—something to give Lynk hope that she might get fragments and pieces of her memories back.

When she's not learning with Paya or talking with Impa, Lynk finds a comfort with her nieces. The two certainly find Wolfie _cute_ —he seemed annoyed at being called cute but put up with the two girls wanting to pet him.

…he seemed to enjoy the petting quite a lot, something Lynk kept note off.

Lynk learns she can cook well when she helps Koko in her quest to make meals her mother had once made for them. Learns she enjoys cooking; finds she wants to learn more recipes. Koko lets her borrow a book with all sort of recipes in which Lynk makes notes of in her Slate.

Early mornings, Lynk likes to find somewhere secluded to run through her stances with a blade to hopefully help her body grow more muscles and refamiliarize the weight of a weapon in constant use because, despite her knowledge and skills, her body couldn't take the use for an extended amount of time.

She spars with some of the Sheikah as well.

She helps Cado when his Cuccos escape their pen and—Lynk would like to state, she adored those things. Wolfie seemed wary and she has no idea why! If fact, one Cado had named Fifi loved to be carried around in Lynk's arms and if not, she was following Lynk!

Cado had mourned sadly at the favouritism and Lynk giggled.

_She giggled._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,what do you think about Lynk's relations to Cottla and Koko? ;)


	4. Wolfie: By Your Side, I Shall Stay…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be side stories accompanying the main story but focused on surrounding characters. From Wolfie to minor, perhaps one time, characters. Mostly this is my attempt to have a look into the story from someone that isn't Lynk.
> 
> [Words: 743]
> 
> There's some more pre-Calamity art up on the Artbook a head shot of both Lynk and Zelda :)

**By Your Side, I Shall Stay…**

.

.

.

Link found, not evening knowing this girl for most than a week, that he strangely adored her. It was…hard not to. Even if he was reluctant to admit it at first.

When he had first been summoned here by Hylia's will, he had no knowledge or idea of what had happened or where he would find the next Chosen Hero.

Link had been in this Hyrule for over a month before he felt the pull. He found her in a fight—sword _breaking_ on her. So he did what was instinctual—defend.

Quickly, Link found this Chosen was so curious about the world she had forgotten—albeit he wouldn't know she had forgotten everything for a few days—but seeing the glee and excitement was startling childlike and pure in a way Link had never really seen before.

It was like she was a child seeing the world for the first time—but that was it, wasn't it? Wasn't that what she was experiencing?

The way she grinned or potter back and forth from the road to just take a closer look at something that had caught her eye. A mushroom, a bird, a fish in the river…

_(She stared skyward, eyes wide in awe as the rain fell._

_It was almost comical—like she'd never seen rain before…what was so fascinating about rain? Link asked himself in confusion._

_Yet she stared and stared and Link thought for a split second she was going to_ cry _. This girl, who he had only known for a few hours, most of those she had slept for, was just peculiar. Who reacted to rain like this?)_

It had annoyed him at first—they were making no progress and yet, after the first few times, Link—or Wolfie as she'd taking to croaking out, he had sighed but accepted the name—couldn't deny it. Couldn't deny _Lynk_.

(He would later learn of the difference of spelling and the fact her full name was _Lynkura_.)

She showed great skills however she got distracted easily, but despite that unfortunate habit, her eyes were always sharp. Like she was excepting something to come crawling out to attack her, even if subconsciously.

The first time it happened, Wolfie hadn't had the chance to even leap at the Chuchu before Lynk had struck it down with a single swing of her sword. He was impressed.

Getting her to sleep somewhere warm and safe was impossible but Wolfie was coming to realise she was _scared_ of people and when she made conversation it was stilted and almost non-verbal, her throat notwithstanding.

Lynk seemed fine with no talking, thriving with it really but there was clear moments where she wanted to voice something but wasn't able to. Wolfie doubts she realised, either that she makes a face when she does or that she wants to speak in the first place.

Arriving in Kakariko Village was like a blessing—Lynk had managed to get distracted by Hestu which added an additional ten minutes to their journey—and it was another blessing that none of the Sheikah spoke out about having a wolf his size within the village (which—that had been a shock, he had never been this big once upon a time). Maybe it was because he calmly walked beside Lynk that they deemed him tame?

The woman, Impa, fills in much for both his charge and himself.

Amnesia and death.

Wolfie knew amnesia was hard on anyone, memories of Ilia come to him, but also knowing you'd failed one hundred years ago…

He could see the agony in Lynk's eyes, even if she hid it behind a blank expression.

Her hands shook and ears drooped, the knowledge haunted her thoughts. He could see the weight it had settled on her shoulders—that she was supposed to save Hyrule and had failed all those years ago, letting thousands of people die and now she had to face this Calamity again, only this time with no memories and the knowledge of what she had let unfold at her failure.

Of what she can't allow to happen again.

That if she didn't do it right this time, then there was nothing else that could be done.

Wolfie loathes that he can't shift into his Hylian form to comfort with words, it leaves a tearing sensation behind his ribcage.

What a cruel, cruel fate his cub had.


	5. Off to Hateno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter would have been 27th, but I'm bumping that up to the 24th for Christmas Eve.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> [Words: 3204]

There were two things Impa said Lynk must remember:

2) To keep her spirits high whatever the cost.

2) It was okay to cry.

.

.

.

Lynk, clothed in a new collection simply called Hylian Travelling Set, ventures from Kakariko only to hunt down the few Shrines in the surrounding area, places where not many people would go without prompting so she didn't have to worry about encountering anyone.

From the top of the mountain she had scaled, feeling Wolfie's eyes on here even all this way up, Lynk catches her first view of one the giant Divine Beasts. This one looked to have partly submerged itself in a lake and was spewing water into the air, likely making it rain non-stop.

Whoever lived there must be having a hard time because that can't be good, she thinks—once Impa thought her skills suitable, Lynk knew she wanted to head that way straight away. It wasn't yet on her map, but Lynk could see the Tower and marked it on her Slate.

Stumbling across a Fairy Fountain on her way back surprises her and after paying one hundred rupees to her, Cotera happily enhances her clothes with some of the monster drops she had collected.

(Lynk said she'd be returning once she had brought the Sheikah clothes set—that would be really useful to have, especially having it enhanced.)

Some of the cute pink balls of light—Fairies, her brain supplies—decided they liked her and fluttered close by, brushing against her cheeks and Lynk giggled at the tickling.

She brings them with her, safely stored in the Slate in a Stasis Lock.

By the Shrine above Kakariko, Lynk and Wolfie spent the next hour resting after their constant adventuring. Lynk tugged her boots off and wiggled her toes, glad to be free of them.

Wolfie huffed at her in amusement. She pouted.

[Shoes do not feel comfortable.] She signed, and he huffed again, rolling his eyes. Rude.

[How about I go shoeless from now on?] She offered and without hesitation stored said shoes in the Slate. Wolfie stared at her for a handful of seconds before flopping down onto the ground, dumbfound.

After an uneventful rest, Lynk ends up back in the company of Impa, ready to learn more of her past.

.

.

.

She was fiddling with the charm, running her thumb over the purple gem. Lynk stared in what she knew to be a vain attempt to jog something within her mind. Even a hint of _something_ , like why she had it to begin with would do.

Slumping with a heavy sigh, Lynk clenched the jewellery piece and slowly eased her way from the blankets and Wolfie's side. She quietly descended the stairs, hoping that some fresh air might help seeing as clearly, she wasn't going to be sleeping tonight.

What she didn't expect was to see a still awake Impa who silently sipped on some tea.

The Elder had put aside her large hat and had settled on one of the blue pillows instead of her red ones. It makes Impa look her true size.

"Ah, Lynk, awake, are we?" Impa looked up at her with knowing eyes and Lynk felt looked through. It made her chest tight and fingers tremble.

[Could not sleep.] She offered.

"Perhaps some ease of mind is needed?" Impa set her cup down and gestured for Lynk to sit beside her, "I am willing to answer to the best of my abilities any questions you may have, dear friend."

Lynk swallowed, rubbing her thumb across the gem again as she clutched it. With only a hesitant beat, Lynk sat and uncurled her fingers to show Impa the jewellery piece.

The Elder exhaled with clear sorrow etching itself across her aged face. "It was…from someone close to you."

Family jewellery? A best friend? A partner? Heirloom? There were many different ideas that flooded Lynk's mind at her words but…what sort of closeness did Lynk have with this person?

[What…] she hesitated, finding herself unsure, her fingers shaking against her will. [What sort of close?]

Impa bows her head with a weary sigh. Lynk felts a foreboding emotion swell up inside her chest and she clutched the jewellery piece tightly in her palm.

"Her name was Mipha…."

King Rhoam had spoken of a Mipha—she was a Zora, a Champion.

"Mipha was the pilot of the Divine Beast Vah Ruta. You grew up together," Impa hesitated and Lynk knows deep down in her bones Impa didn't want to tell her this; tell Lynk her relation to this Mipha. A deep ache festers, weighing down her heart. "Eventually, you grew to be more then friends."

Lynk…breathes. Fingers clenching and unclenching. Her eyes burn and yet—Lynk feels…nothing. Maybe it's a type of shock, grief—or maybe, Lynk just _doesn't feel anything_.

But the burning in her eyes should say otherwise.

…right?

Lynk doesn't find her breath suddenly short or horror panicking her thoughts.

Her mind is quiet. Too quiet.

She swallows and signs slowly. [Thank you for telling me.]

Impa stares at her in worry and sadness; like a part of her both did and didn't expect such a reaction.

—Lynk couldn't remember this Mipha, someone she had supposedly come to love more than platonically.

—Lynk couldn't recall that love she had supposedly felt.

—Lynk couldn't remember _anything_ , nothing more than a rush of emotion that fades before she could even think of grasping at it to try and understand.

— _Lynk is a blank slate._

…How does one mourn a woman you don't remember?

Simple: you don't, or perhaps _can't_ is the more appropriate word.

Lynk can't mourn Mipha, and that hurts her more. It's selfish but Lynk doesn't care because Mipha is dead and Lynk is alive but with nothing but her name and even that she had been given.

Had there been no voice at her awakening—Lynk doubts she'd even realise she needed a name, once had a name.

A part of her feels that would have been easier.

Lynk quietly excuses herself from Impa's presences.

.

.

.

"..Duh…un'stand." she rasped, burying her face into Wolfie's fur, "Should…mourn, 'ight? But—can't. Don't…feeling _anything._ Is that selfish? That…ah can't and don't want to?"

She sat back and sniffled, pulling her legs close. Fuck it hurt—but she's disgusted with herself because even this isn't about Mipha, not truly. Lynk is disgusted with herself not because she isn't mourning Mipha but _because_ she can't.

Wolfie exhaled and nuzzles his nose against her cheek. Lynk reaches out, running her trembling fingers through the tuffs of fur on his jaw.

It's late—well past the point everyone should be sleeping and yet here she was, half an hour after her conversation with Impa, crying her eyes out with only her canine companion as witness.

(Her companion that had come hunting for her only twenty minutes after she had left. Had she been in a better mood, Lynk would have comically wondered if Wolfie had sixth sense in regard to Lynk sneaking off.)

However, despite the exposure, despite the dangers—Lynk finds a comfort in the outdoors. A strange sensation of _at home_.

(Lynk thinks she shouldn't feel something like this. That this feeling isn't normal (but what is and isn't normal?) and still, Lynk discovers, she doesn't care. She likes the feeling—wants to embrace the wilderness around her, the crickets and fireflies. The owls and birds. The foxes, deer, bears and everything there is to see. The rustling of wind through leaves and grass…

Inside had its perks, sure, but Lynk finds she doesn't feel the cold much—the rain doesn't bother her anyway.)

"Something…wrong with me?"

Wolfie whined in a clear display of disapproval and yet…

…was this her punishment for failing a hundred years ago? That she's not allowed to mourn the deaths that she allowed to happen? It would be a fitting punishment.

Lynk looked out over quiet Kakariko Village, lit by the lanterns and fireflies. The few Sheikah guards didn't have far to go to keep watch but they did so silently. Lynk's envies their skills and hopes she can achieve something like that with practice.

Still, she's getting restless. Lynk had been here for five days—she had been awake, alive, living for a week already and as much as she's thankful for this chance to learn, Lynk's body is itching to get moving. Eager to see this world and free the Divine Beasts—they had caused enough suffering and knowing she could be doing something about it…

She's progressed far in her signing with Paya's teaching—despite her initial fluster around Lynk, Paya had shown to be a great teacher and it was something the granddaughter enjoyed greatly, having been a teacher to Koko and Cottla.

Paya, and subsequently Sheik as they were twins, was three years older than her at twenty.

(And yeah, Impa had been able to instil Lynk with the knowledge of her age…she's seventeen—a hundred and seventeen?—which was younger than she had originally guessed…by two years. It makes her…disgruntled but Lynk can't tell it's because she couldn't even guess her age correctly or that she was younger than she had thought.)

Paya propelled extremely well as a teacher and Lynk had seen Impa's proud look.

 _("W-well, you see," Paya started, smile shy and hesitant, "First meetings are…are not my forte. I get all shy and awkward and stumble all over my words! But thankfully once I get to know someone, it gets easier and the stutter goes away_.")

Lynk hopes one day she could speak at least somewhat normally, even if that meant stuttering.

"Le…eve…'morrow," Lynk decided, fingers continuing to absently run through Wolfie's fur, "Gotta…help. Can't…stay much longer."

At least being comfortable enough to speak with Wolfie was slowly helping her voice improve. It ached horribly after a short while that Lynk's sure is because the lack of use and that would fade away in time.

Wolfie rumbles and nuzzled into her hands.

Lynk wishes he could talk.

.

.

.

"Lynk," Dorian approached her holding some sort of brown book with red markings, he held it out. Confused, Lynk took it, "This belonged to Leona. She put it together from everything she had managed to salvage after the Calamity in case she wasn't able to be here when you returned."

 _Oh,_ she mouthed.

"My apologies for not getting it to you sooner, it was at the bottom of a chest and I couldn't find it."

Lynk tucked it safely into the Slate and blinked back the burn in her eyes. [Thank you.]

Dorian dipped his chin. "You have no need to thank me."

.

.

.

Picking off stray Monsters as she made her way to Hateno felt right—especially when Lynk passes a travelling merchant. This led her to the third Tower which was covered in overgrown thorns. She burnt them all using an old torch she found by a discarded cooking pot.

Wolfie waited for her patiently down at the bottom and Lynk took several moments to look at all the places dotted on the new region. She was hit with a burst of excitement at the knowledge of an ocean. She was definitely going to make that a location to see—and all the other locations, can't forget about them!

Lynk leapt from the Tower and sailed down to Wolfie's side.

Reaching the bottom, the sun had passed midday and Lynk was happy to keep moving without stopping for food.

Something she had discovered quickly was Lynk didn't need to eat as much as others did. Or even sleep as much. It was concerning but Impa came to the theory that it was a result of the Shrine of Resurrection in an attempt to keep her alive while in stasis and now, it was an indicative sign of the changes her body had gone through via the Shrine.

Lynk doesn't know if she likes it or not yet—she still doesn't know her body ques. Tired? Feet don't hurt, so probably not. Hungry? Her stomach hasn't rumbled so she mustn't be.

She only really remembered to eat because Wolfie had taken it upon himself to be her reminder. He'd nudge at the Slate to tell her to eat. Nudge her ankles to rest…

At least Lynk was more inclined to drink water because of the dry feeling in her mouth…

What Lynk didn't expect is to get accosted by a dark-haired woman when Wolfie had wandered off after having smelt something—what she wasn't sure because before she could follow the woman had approached.

The woman smiled widely, eyeing Lynk's form, "I can tell you're trained your body well…I'd say…you're familiar with both sword and bow, correct? That's a good skill set. Why don't you join the Yiga Chan?"

 _Well shit_ , was the first thought Lynk had…she decided to play dumb. Maybe the woman would leave her alone as long as Lynk kept who she was a secret.

[Yiga Chan?]

The woman's eyes widened in shock, "What? You don't know?" She smiled—maybe beamed would be a better term? Lynk wasn't sure. "I'll tell you…The Yiga Chan…it's a powerful, brace group of warriors, founded by Master Kohga and dedicated to defeating a hero thought long dead." Between one second and the next, the woman bared her teeth, "I will take your life!"

With a puff of smoke, the woman had transformed—Lynk recognised the uniform immediately from what she'd been told of them. Lynk drew her sword and was taken back by all the quick movements from the woman.

It was only Wolfie darting out from the woods that gave Lynk the advantage she needed, slashed her sword across the woman's chest where she cried out and vanished in a puff of small, leaving behind several rupees and…bananas?

Oh well, Lynk shrugged and dropped the fruits into her Slate for a snack later.

Wolfie's huff made her turn to see the confused look in his eyes.

[Y-i-g-a.] she answered, and he growled. [Somehow, she recognised me. Do not know why.]

Still, Lynk would be more vigilant in the future with roadside lingering people. She had a feeling this would be a reoccurring theme from now on.

.

.

.

After a hesitant night at Hateno's Inn by Wolfie's demand—Lynk finds it's not as terrifying as she thought but still, she doesn't want to spend any more time in one than necessary. The building was open, no real privacy and so anyone could walk right up to her while she was in a vulnerable position.

The only reason she slept was because Wolfie had been there standing guard and Lynk knew no one would even think of trying anything with him sat there.

Up the long hill, was Hateno Research Lab as it was called on the Slate's map. The building was odd, to say the least. It looked to have once been a large mill with the wind blades long removed. A house had been built around the base of the windmill and further development at the top of the mill with wooden steps spieling around to the peak. A massive—telescope? Lynk was pretty sure that was the word—had been contrasted on the second landing, pointing southward.

At the very top of the windmill was a Guardian. Lynk doesn't know _how_ or _why_ it got up there but compared to the others she had seen, this one looked in better condition albeit deactivated.

A hand brushed along Wolfie's mane to temper her nerves and Lynk raised a fist and knocked.

There was a long beat before she heard movement and the door flung open to reveal a little girl around seven or eight. She was recognisably Sheikah with her white hair and shade of red eyes. She wore red round glasses and a strange looking golden contraption on her head that reminded Lynk of an owl's face.

Immediately as the girl saw Lynk's face, she sucked in a breath sharply before grinning, "Lynky!"

Lynk blinked.

"Finally, you're awake! Took you long enough!" The girl struck a pose, "You probably don't recognise me but I'm Purah, snap!"

Lynk blinked again…this was Purah? But…

At Lynk's blank stare, Purah wilted with a pout, "What's with the blank look?"

[I do not have any memories.]

Purah's eyes widened comically large. "Really?! Well! I'm so shocked I don't know if I'll ever be able to recover from this!" she pouted, "Even though, a hundred years ago, I was part of the group to take you to the Shrine of Resurrection after Calamity Ganon fatally wounded you…you still don't remember me?"

Lynk shook her head.

Purah hummed, pottering back to the table in the middle of the room where she picked up a quill, "Hmm…as expected. After a hundred years in the Slumber of Restoration, subject…has…lost…all…memories. Noted!"

Lynk deadpanned as Purah jerked back to look at her with a sheepish grin, "Oh, sooooorry…I have a bad habit of taking notes rather abruptly like that. It's a charming quirk, isn't it? Anyhoo…do you have any questions for me?"

[Why are you a child?]

"How rude! Just asking someone why they're a child!" She huffed before trailing off, "Hm, or perhaps it's not rude at all…I suppose that's actually a rather logical question to jump to. The truth is, I look this way because of a failed experiment. Well, I say 'failed', but…in some ways, it was a success. I documented the full affair in my diary upstairs—BUT! The whole thing is embarrassing, so I insist you refrain from reading it!"

Lynk is gonna read it.

"Anyway, back to the topic at hand! You must have a reason for coming here, yes?"

Lynk nodded. [Impa informed me that there are things missing from the Slate.]

"What sort of things?"

Lynk unhooked the Slate from her hip and held it out for Purah to take, which she did. Lynk watched as Purah flicked this way and that, seeming to know every little thing about it. Then she frowned.

"Huh, I've never seen these Runes before. Remote bombs, Stasis, Cryonis, Magnesis…how curious."

[They were added to the Slate when I entered the four Shrines on the Great Plateau. Impa said that I was missing a Rune called a Camera?]

"Yeah, the Camera Rune is missing, along with all the photos Princess Zelda took a hundred years ago!"

[Impa has hope that visiting these locations may help me remember.] Lynk explained and Purah nodded.

"They might knock something loose in that scrambled brain of yours—epp!" Purah squeaked as she finally noticed Wolfie sitting calmly behind Lynk. "How long have you been there?!"

Lynk turned to look at her canine companion who huffed. Lynk turned back to Purah. [The entire time?]

"Well, aren't you a big boy!" she cooed, reaching out to scratch him behind the ear. Comically, Purah had to reach up on her tip toes to do so. "I've never seen a wolf your size or with such patterning before!"

Wolfie snorted, looking none too pleased at all the cooing.

"And grumpy!" Purah giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight different Purah introduction, but I hope she's in character lol, Purah has to be one of my favourites.


	6. Impa: The 100 Year Long Wait, Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Words: 988]

**Impa:**

**The 100 Year Long Wait, Over**

.

.

.

It would a lie if Impa said she wasn't aware of the effect the Shrine of Resurrection could have on Lynk's mind. She has had one hundred years to accept this and yet, a part of her wants to _deny_ the inevitable. Wants to deny that the woman she had known would likely no longer exist.

Most of all, Impa doesn't want Lynk to feel afraid and go into this blindfolded, doesn't want to dump everything that has happened upon her no doubt fragile shoulders.

When Impa closes her eyes, the Calamity seems to always have just happened. The stench of death that clung to the air for months, the darkening of the sky and reddening of the moon. The Monsters and mass death.

Impa remembers like it had been yesterday; the way Princess Zelda had walked into Kakariko Village, muddied and bruised, no Lynk insight and carrying the Master Sword, the sacred blade chipped and dull.

Leona agonised cries had filled the air before the Princess could even make it down the hill. She had collapsed to the ground and sobbed her eyes out with no end in sight.

Impa remembers her knees trembling, her body exhausted from racing all the way to her home village. The cup of water that had been in her hands spilling to the floor with realisation.

Princess Zelda had fallen to her knees before Leona and just…cried with her. Apologising for not being strong enough, for not being able to harness her powers sooner.

Yet, Leona didn't care for Zelda's apologises, just bringing the traumatised teen into her arms and held her close.

Zelda explains quietly. Explains how it happened, explains the Shrine of Resurrection and that Purah, who she'd seen rushing for the Great Plateau, was there helping. Explains the possible consequences of the Shrine. Explained what Zelda must do.

Impa felt unbridle relief to know her sister was safe and doing what she could for Lynk.

She wants to protest Zelda's decision, however, Impa meets the Princess's eyes and sees a determination she'd never seen before. A fierce promise.

A look Impa knew anywhere, one she had seen on Lynk's face many times before; strive, intensity, focus.

Impa knew there would be no changing Zelda's mind.

The Princess would be going to face Ganon, for what could be up to a hundred years, all by herself while she waited for Lynk to return.

Zelda intrusts Impa with information, with the knowledge to help guide Lynk, and she would do so.

Then she leaves Kakariko behind to return the Master Sword.

It would be the last time Impa saw the Princess.

Life is nothing like it was once, so much destroyed, Guardians killing any they see, the earth retakes what had been stolen. Buildings are left to ruin.

Still, Impa lives her life. Falls in love. Has a child. Watches as her son grows up and marries. Witness and helps with the birth of her grandchildren. Learns of the death of her son by the hands of the Yiga Clan. Her daughter-in-law succumbing to heartbreak, leaving Impa to raise her grandchildren.

Impa is forty-five when Leona passes away from old age.

She mourns that Lynk would not get the chance to see her second mother again.

Her grandson decides he wants to become a warrior, wants to hunt down the Yiga who continue to terrorize Sheikah.

She watches as he comes and goes, each time looking older and more mature, hair longer or shorter, outfit adjusting or changing.

Her granddaughter is shy, not fit to be a warrior but she shows great intelligence and strive to help in other ways. Perhaps a fitting Elder one day.

While this happens, every day, every morning and every evening, Impa would look to the entrance of Kakariko Village, hoping that she would see a familiar face, familiar blond hair. Nothing. But she doesn't give up hope.

Impa is one hundred and twenty when that familiar face pushed open the doors to her home but—Lynk stares at her with no spark of familiarity anywhere in sight.

Her chest aches deeply, knowing this is just the beginning of a long journey Lynk has ahead of her.

.

.

.

Impa wants to cry, perhaps had she been younger, she would have. But Impa is older now and knows crying will not solve anything for Lynk. Lynk who is _struggling_.

Like a moth to a flame, Lynk takes to Paya's teachings in ways so familiar—

Perhaps not all is lost, Impa wonders, _hopes_. Despite the take of leave her voice has chosen, Lynk retains her intelligence and strive, only subdued in her uncertainty.

She knows Lynk could not stay in Kakariko Village for as long as Impa wished, this young woman before her—she's new; like a child exploring the outside world for the first time. So much different to before, to the old Lynk. Like this Lynk is someone new, but, Impa supposed, that is not far from the truth.

This Lynk doesn't not have the memories to sway decisions or desires. This Lynk is as free as a bird from past pressure, and while Impa loathes to put upon Lynk the weight of Calamity, the only struggles Lynk faces is relearning what she likes, dislikes.

She knows she hates shoes, prefers bare feet; the softness of a bed is uncomfortable; the soft ambient noises of the wildness soothes her. She dislikes speaking, is relieved that she can sign now, that she doesn't have to force herself to speak when her throat clenches at even the thought.

Impa wonders, not for the first, nor the last, who this Lynk will become.

But what is a first, is the lack of heartache that thrums through her at the thought of the loss of the woman she used to be.


	7. There Once was a Girl Called Lynk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5! Happy Christmas eve!
> 
> I hope everyone is doing well! Christmas has pretty much been cancelled this year but I hope you're all safe!
> 
> [Words: 2256]
> 
> Also, guess who learnt how to use fonts on here? THIS BITCH! The struggle I went through to get this to work was horrifying.
> 
> Next chapter is 4th of Jan 2021

**Chapter 5:**

**There Once was a Girl Called Lynk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Since arriving in Hateno, Lynk has learnt:

1) Appearances can be deceiving.

3) Not everyone she meets can be trusted.

3) Purah had—unbelievably—turned herself into a child. Lynk can't wait to tell Impa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dear Lynk,

I write this with the knowledge that I will not be there to greet you upon your awakening. That I might not be there when you need it the most.

I write this with the knowledge that the Shrine of Resurrection may steal your memories from you, leaving you nothing more than a scared woman in a ruin struck world.

I write this so that there is even the slightest hope this book may be of aid to you in your quest to hopefully recover what was stolen from you.

I wish to start from the beginning but I also don’t wish to overwhelm you. So I have split this book into sections to read at a pace comfortable to you.

I wish to start with who and what I was to you.

My name is Leona, and I am your stepmother, I have known you since you were but a tiny tot of the age of three. Already by that age, you were ripping your skirts—the terror that you were. It seemed that you and skirts refused to mix most of the time. You were far too wild and untamed for such dress.

It was how I met your parents. Jin and Helkura, both such loving and dotting people. Your father was already the Captain of the Royal guard when I finally become acquaintances with him, but I shall get to that in a bit.

I was born into the Sheikah and for a long time, I had come to accept that I would remain unmarried my entire life. I was dedicated to my work as a seamstress after all, I worked within the castle and had a hand in creating Princess Zelda’s clothes personally.

I was hired to become your seamstress and work with you to create some clothes that you were not able to rip and tear.

I was there for a lot of your life, a second mother even before Helkura passed. I was, and am, honoured to have known you. Honoured to have had the change to help raise you into the woman you once was and I know, even now, you will still have remains of that person still, even if buried deep down. But my only wish is that I could have seen who you once more and who you would become now; how this challenge and difficulties would shape you, but alas, it is likely that I have been dead for more than a handful of years by the time you awaken.

I am sorry that I could not be here for you and so this is the only way I know I can be of help.

**JIN**

He had been working and today it seemed you refused to go anywhere he wasn’t. Of course, this was a reoccurring predicament. I had been a witness from the background to this many times. However, on this day, you were being more of a terror than normal and wanted to play with the wooden training swords and practice alongside the other trainees. Unfortunately, you had been wearing a dress and after a tumble, caused a rip all the way up to your waist seam.

It was quite the sight. You father had burst into laughter, his fellow knights too. Your little face had turned red and you started whacking your father with the sword. It only made him laugh louder.

I thought perhaps I could offer my service and find a way for you to go about your playful lifestyle without the risk of ruining more clothes.

Your father was a gentle but stern soul, always sort to bring someone to their greatest. He had become close friends with the king during his years and when you had been younger, before your mother’s passing, had been friends with the Princess herself. Since the cradle really.

You have his straw-blonde hair and complexion, his turn-up nose and defined jaw.

You and Jin were attached at the hip, a true daddy’s girl. You had Jin wrapped around your fingers likely from the moment you had been born. He struggled to say no to you when you turned your puppy eyes onto him, and you used them to great success.

From a young age, it was clear that your determination and drive would take you far, so far in fact, that one day you would become the first female Knight for Hyrule Kingdom in all of our surviving records. A feat your father was incredibly proud of you for.

**HELKURA**

Your mother was a woman that was both envied and looked upon with awe. I had never met someone with as much kindness as Helkura in my life. You have her eyes, the brightest blues, like the clearest of waters, have her thick lashed almond-shaped eyes, have her define s-shaped brows, her pale lips.

Despite how much you took after your father, your drive, intent and strive, on your calmer moments, you were without a doubt Helkura’s child. You cared little for what was considered proper for women, you’d play in the mud while others your age would be rather sitting around a table and gossip about boys and how pretty their dresses were.

You were cast many wary glances as a young teen, considered rowdy and unetiquette for someone of your class. Yet they were envious of your confidence to so casually discard sociality’s standards

That was your mother right there. She grew up a free spirit. A traveller for many years before she met Jin and fell in love, she got many disproving glances for her attitude. Jin got a few for his choice in wife.

Yet there wouldn’t be another woman Jin would have rather married.

Despite how some disproved her at first, they came to love her over time.

I know I certainly did.

Sadly when you were only seven years old, Helkura passed away. She had been ill for a time and nothing they had tried had helped, only soothed.

It was peaceful, passing away in her sleep.

Her death had a large impact on you. You took her death hard.

There were many things you dropped, refused to do because it reminded you of Helkura. It was painful to everyone to see you like that.

But then Jin got you Myth, a young foal. Almost completely grey, white at his feet and a spot on his forehead, his nose black and white hair as wild as yours. You both got on like a house on fire, like you were just one soul in two bodies.

It was like overnight you had become a completely different person. I had never seen such determination from you before. You taught him by yourself with only a few pointers from others. You even learnt to ride without a bridle.

People called you barbaric for it but, you and Myth could comminate on a completely different level than anyone had seen before.

It had Jin in tears, and he had confessed on a particularly hard evening, that Helkura was just as talented with animals. That she had easily bonded with wildlife and horses. That the first time he had met Helkura was because one of the guard’s horses had been unease and she had walked right up to the horse and soothed her with a few murmured words and touches.

Many had jokingly taken to calling her an animal whisperer. I find myself praying to Hylia that this ability to bond is something you have not lost. Bonds such as those are fierce and loyal.

**MIPHA**

I wish I did not have to write this. I wish that Mipha was safely living in Zora’s Domain waiting for your return, but alas, that is not the case.

Mipha was a beautiful and gentle Zora. She was short for a Zora of royalty. Stunning red scales, golden amber eyes and a gentle and sometimes shy disposition. She reminded me of a softer Helkura, perhaps that was why you had been drawn to her at first.

You had known each other for many years, your father often spend summers in Zora’s Domain to train new soldiers in a different environment. You and Helkura would join him during these trips.

You and Mipha were the best of friends from the moment you had met eyes.

I can fondly recall Helkura reminiscing about Mipha, not knowing what Hylian’s needed to sleep on, had stolen all the pillows she could to make a bed for you in her room. You had slept on them all too!

Even after your mothers passing, you continued to join your father in Zora’s Domain, even venturing on your own when you were considered old enough. It was clear even before you realised it, that you and Mipha would always lead to more than just a platonic—

Only a handful of pages in, Lynk closed the book, failing to even out her breathing. She clutched it to her chest still, however; unable to set it down. Lynk knocked her head back against the wall and squeezed her eyes closed.

Wolfie brushed his wet nose against her arm and she blinked over at him through a watery gaze.

But Lynk didn’t know what to say, didn’t know what to think.

Overwhelmed, all Lynk could do was take deep breaths. As she ran her fingers across the cover and spine of the book, tracing the Sheikah markings that decorated it. It was a familiar red eye with a teardrop. It had three triangles above the eye and either side were sharp wing-like shapes, like the ones she had seen at the Temple of Time.

Lynk wonders what Leona looked like, what Sheikah tattoos she had, what Ji—her father and mother looked like. What Mipha looked like. All she had were simple and vague descriptions to go by. It tugged at her lungs, it weighed her chest down with a horrible sensation.

Lynk’s lips pulled back in a bared manner, like a snarl wanted to escape but no sound left her throat. She slumped back and curled her toes into the grass. Lynk knew there were drawings in the book too but she was scared to look; she didn’t _want_ to look…

…and yet, slowly she thumbed the pages until she caught a glimpse of something that wasn’t writing.

Lynk breathed.

The red drawing drew her eyes immediately and without hesitation, Lynk knew this beautiful creature was Mipha. Her heart fluttered and she clutched the fabric above it at the sensation.

It wasn’t overly detailed but it was coloured, a scarlet red with cream, silver jewellery with blue gems and a bright blue sash.

Lynk recognised the style of jewellery instantly as well. Her fingers longed to curl around the hair piece, feel as it pressed into her skin but it was still safely stored inside the Slate, which was with Purah who was working on restoring the missing data.

One day, Lynk hopes she remembers Mipha enough so that she could wear it again in her honour. Lynk wasn’t worthy of it yet. Wasn’t worthy of the love of someone who looked so beautiful and kind and—

Lynk finds the others drawings on the page to be her. Each were noted with ages. Fourteen, she was eating off a skewer. Sixteen and studying. Thirteen and napping against a tree. Seventeen and musing. She looked particularly sad in that one, even if it was nothing more than a rough sketch. Leona had captured the memory well, it seemed.

There was one of a man—Jin, her father. His blond hair was up on a bun, a short beard and brown eyes.

There was one of Mipha aged ten. She was grinning, revealed large and sharp teeth.

Lynk felt another flutter, a…longing perhaps.

It makes her feel worse that she can’t remember. This feeling, Lynk wonders if the intensity was harsher, more profound when she had her memories. She hopes. She likes this feeling. Was this…love? Was this a smidgen of what she had once felt for Mipha?

…Lynk…

…Lynk doesn’t know what to think. Simple as.

This feeling, despite the way it tugged at her lungs, felt—innocent. Pure. She couldn’t understand, not completely; she can’t put into words what the feeling really…felt like. Maybe she wasn’t meant to?

She drifts a finger across the coloured drawing of Mipha and tilted the book to show Wolfie, croaking out: “Mipha.”

Wolfie huffs quietly, tilting his head as his ears drooped. He made a soft sound, something akin to a croon and Lynk gives a wavering smile when he meets her eyes.

“She’s really beautiful,” she murmurs and clutches the edges of the book.

She knocks her head against the wall again as her eyes well up. “S’stupid…Why?”

Why was this what she got?

Why had she failed so badly?

Why had she failed so badly that she had to be put into the Shrine of Resurrection—why hadn’t they let her die. Surely, if this Calamity was meant to be defeated, then another hero would have been born, would have been chosen and taken up the mantle which she had failed to fulfil.

Why couldn’t she have stayed dead? Was that a selfish want?


	8. Blood Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a day late because my dumbass completely forgot to post it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> [Words: 2149]

**Chapter 6:**

**Blood Moon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The day at Hateno Lynk learns:

1) Lynk gets restless easily if not careful.

2) Wolfie, while trying to deny, very much enjoys fusses.

3) Lynk thinks she might know a smidge of the love she had once felt for Mipha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

After Purah took the liberty of upgrading some of the other runes—Lynk would have to bring her Guardian parts for Purah to agree to upgrade the others—Lynk was given back the Slate, now complete with the camera feature and previously missing photos.

(Purah also mentioned a man called Robbie, a former colleague of hers who had a workshop in the Akkala region where he could supply her with ancient Sheikah weapons that would be effective against Guardians. She recommended them, warned really, that if Lynk had any plans to face off against them, those weapons would be a great necessity.)

Leaving Hateno, it was mostly backtracking the way Lynk and Wolfie had come from and with a day and a bit, arrived back at the Duelling Peak's stable once more—Lynk had an interesting ability to sniff out Korok as well as find interesting things like weapons and hidden chests. She took on some monsters, trying to find the best way to take on a lizalfos since they had a ranged fighting ability.

Consulting the map, Lynk believed there to be a path that led on around the other side of the mountain towards Zora's Domain. Lynk also acknowledged that the central map piece would be one she'd need to go get, but having spied it while on the Great Plateau, knew it to be on the other side—at least half a day's journey in the wrong direction. She would have to get it another time.

Thankfully, Lynk had a rough location for Tower in the region she was heading for since she'd marked it with the Slate while in Kakariko Village.

She arrives at Duelling Peak's stable as the sun begins to set and she met Beetle again, who had yet to depart from there. She happily greeted him with signs. Beetle gasped dramatically and greeted her in return, saying he was happy to see she had started learning sign, so she didn't need to agitate her throat.

Lynk had felt her cheeks warm as she beamed happily.

After selling somethings and buying as many arrows as she could from him, Lynk waved Beetle off as she and Wolfie walked on.

It began to grow truly dark as the pair grew closer to the Plateau and Lynk could see Wolfie was beginning to lag. She knew she could continue, there wasn't even an ache in her muscles or feet, but she didn't want to cause him any harm.

[Let us rest for the night.] She signs and finding a covering of trees, steps off the path to scout about for any monsters. Nothing. So Lynk gathered some wood to start a fire.

Wolfie had already settled down and was dozing when she returned.

It made Lynk feel guilty. Clearly, Wolfie had better stamina than most wolves with his build and size, but he didn't have the same… endurance as she did. She wasn't even tired and knew by her time in Kakariko that Lynk didn't need to sleep as often as others. She could go for two days before she really began to feel tried or the effects, at least. A part of Lynk wonders if that the time between needing to sleep would increase the more she builds up her strength and body.

She grimaced, still not knowing if she liked it or not. Part of her baulked at the thought of it being unnatural but another buzzed with the knowledge it would give her an upper hand in fights or—

Lynk exhaled and used a dagger to scratch the flint into sparking the fire to life. The wood crackled softly and the fire warmed her skin. The pleasant smell the campfire gave off made her hum happily—it was strange, but she loved it. It was soothing and eased something inside her, body loosening as she sat back against a tree.

Seeing that they would be stuck here for the foreseeable future, Lynk tugged the Slate from her hip to take a moment to look through the images that Purah had recovered. The Photo Compendium was a fascinating and useful tool, she'd found after taking photos of all sort of things she came across now that Lynk had access to the Camera.

It supplied her with brief snippets of information with each photo she took of flora and fauna. The Fox for example…

Grassland Fox:

This breed of fox is common to grasslands and forests and is hallmarked by its fluffy, white-tipped tail. Unlike other foxes, they tend to act independently rather than form packs. Being omnivores, they hunt animals smaller than themselves and often stick to eating fruit and insects.

Common Locations:

-Hyrule Field

-Lanayru Great Spring

Recoverable Materials:

-Raw Meat

She flicked to the next.

Mountain Goat:

These herbivores make their home in meadows and rocky areas. Their characteristically strong legs and hooves facilitate easy climbing over rocks. Goats aren't very quick, so they make good targets for beginning hunters.

Common Locations:

-Hyrule Ridge

-Great Hyrule Forest

Recoverable Materials:

-Raw Meat

Hightail Lizard:

A lizard found throughout Hyrule. It's a bit slow to react at times, but if given a chance to escape, it will dart off quickly. Cook it with monster parts for a speed-boosting elixir.

Common Locations:

-West Necluda

-East Necluda

Cooking Effects:

-Speed Up

That last one was curiosity inducing—Impa had mentioned elixirs in passing one evening, at the time Lynk hadn't been paying much attention, her focus stilted with her body finally succumbing to sleep.

But, that meant if she used a hightail lizard with monster parts, she'd get an elixir that increased her speed? What about stamina because surely increasing one's ability to move faster played into one's stamina. Also, how long would an elixir last? What other elixirs were there? A heat resistance? Cold resistance? One that might help increase her physical strength for a time?

Lynk bit back an excited squeal at all these possibilities—this meant she would definitely be taking as many photos as possible of everything new she came across to complete the Photo Compendium and fill in her vast lack of knowledge.

It was a gift, she realised, this was a chance to help recover and relearn everything she had forgotten without the hassle of going in blind or asking another for help in learning and being stuck somewhere to learn said things. This way Lynk could keep on the move without any worry about being slowed down on her…journey, quest? Whatever the hell this was supposed to be called.

Saying it was a quest felt…wrong; she had failed once already. Quest sounded like this was some sort of fun and exciting hunt, however, in reality, it was anything but that.

Exhaling, Lynk turned her attention to the photos that the Princess had taken. There were twelve in total, but she frowned in annoyance, she had no idea where any of these might be. The only upside to them was the photos gave at least some sort of…environment clues. The sandy photos were clearly from the Gerudo Desert or surrounding area. The red-tinted rocks near Death Mountain…there was one somewhere in the castle—Lynk was dreading that one because it meant she was going to have to sneak in at some point and that meant Guardians.

All the other ones, Lynk was clueless about but despite that, there was at least some sort of starting point she supposed.

Lynk crossed her legs and pulled out her book. She hesitated a beat, unsure if she was ready to read more before deciding she was going to have to get over her fear eventually and opened it to the next page of where she left off.

Once upon a time, there was a young woman who desired nothing more than to protect others. A selfless want, one many often admired. Of course, such a desire was not yours alone, you worked beside the other knights that protected the Kingdom but before you had been made an official knight, you had spent many years training and tutoring others that joined the guard.

Just because you were Jin's daughter did not mean you weren't given grief at first—you had to prove yourself and so you did. Many came to respect you greatly over the years because if there is one thing men can get behind, it is dedication. Especially to the crown and country.

You worked beside your father and others to help train new trainees because you might not have been allowed to be knighted at that point, but you weren't going to allow that to stop you from doing everything you could do help prepare others who could.

I admired that selflessness. You had from a young age always wanted to be a knight and when you had learnt woman were not allowed to be such, it had disheartened you. Helkura had confided in me that the original reason you wished to do so, while you may have forgotten with time, was to protect Zelda.

She had been your best before your mother's death, and you had been Zelda's only friend her age. Perhaps her only friend period as Zelda may have had contact with others but truly, I doubt the Princess had ever seen them as her friends. 

It had upset quite a few when you two drifted apart and you only reconnect later in life after you had drawn the Master Sword, and to say the reunion was a disaster would be an understatement. Zelda, frustrated at her lack of results for her magic, turned her angry confusion onto you.

It seemed no one had approached her to tell her perhaps you had your own burdens too.

You stayed silent, however, having no desire to retaliate to her actions. However, there was a turning point when after a specific instance where you had saved her from a stray Guardian that they theorised had gone down fighting. You saved her with a pot lid, oddly enough but you destroyed it. She yelled, you finally told her off before stalking away, needing space to breathe.

I remember watching you from inside as you took your anger and frustrations out on a tree in the garden. It was painful to watch to you cry and sob your heart out. I was hesitant to approach you in such a state, knowing you needed that space. Still, there were few instances that I ever saw such raw emotion from you.

It was a reminder that you are just as Hylian as everyone else. It wasn't fair that you were looked to, expected too just know what to do. To be perfect in every way just because you were the wielder of the sacred blade.

A cruel fate.

Before Lynk could turn the page, the night sky began to shift in a kaleidoscope of colours, the air around her grew heavy and there was a vile taste that hit the back of her mouth.

Flakes of Malice begun to fizzle into the air like ash, the moon, once a beautiful white, was stained crimson.

Her breath lodged in the throat.

A Blood Moon, Lynk realised in growing horror.

Wolfie, awoken, began growling, hackles raised as he searched for what was causing the disturbance.

Lynk swallowed.

In the far off distance, she watched on as Ganon roused, rising and circling, roaring and clearing searching. Did he know? Did he know she was awake?

Then she heard it, the chiming. She stood, absently her eyes searched left and right but instinctively she knew there was no one there. No, the sound belonged to someone far away, someone trapped within the walls of the castle.

… _Lynk…_

It was distant, wary, tired but still ever so persistent to pierce through the Malice that trapped her.

_..Lynk, you must be on your guard…_

… _At the peak hour of the Blood Moon, Ganon's power grows. By its malevolence glow, the aimless spirits of the monsters slain in battle return to flesh once more…_

… _Lynk…Please, be careful and do not let this discourage you…_

The thrum of magic fades, the hairs on the back of her neck relax and her shoulders slump. Lynk stares up at the crimson moon silently, her fingers curling and relaxing. She watches, perfectly still as time ticks, as the moon passes its peak and the bright glow grows dull until it is nothing more than a murky red.

Wolfie's huff brings her from her daze. Lynk turns to look at him, his eyes full of concern. She sighs, fighting the dread that festered inside her.


	9. Zora Royalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is on the 24th of January.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> [Words: 2281]

**Chapter 7: Zora Royalty**

.

.

.

1) There is such a thing as a Blood Moon, created by Ganon's presence.

2) Said Blood Moons resurrects all Monsters previously slain.

.

.

.

She stepped off the lift to see a pool around her—it was a flowing pool, a river, Lynk realised. There was a feature akin to a waterfall opposite her.

 _Cryonis_ is her next thought.

Slate in hand, she created three in a row before leaping and climbing onto the first. She hopped to the third, then created another, listening as the first was destroyed. Lynk leapt and pulled herself up onto the horizontal block of ice that didn't feel like ice. Despite the way mist escaped it, one would think the Cryonis block was freezing to the touch, however, it was the exact opposite—it was completely fine to touch and climb.

Now that she had scaled the waterfall, Lynk immediately caught sight of the small Guardian and whipped her bow off her back. A single shot sent it skidding off the centre island. A smirk tugged at her lips.

These ones were tiny and easy to deal with. An arrow to the glass eye was most effective, her weapons could slice through the legs with enough force….so yeah, unlike those bigger ones though…thankfully she's only encountered one of them so far, the one by the remains of the Temple of Time.

Lynk knew, realistically, at some point she was going to have to go up against ones that were not decayed or ruined to the point of being unable to move.

It struck fear into her very soul.

Made her scars tingle and burn.

Lynk didn't need to spend time thinking about why that might be.

She really didn't _want_ to spend time thinking about it, in fact. Because she knew exactly _why_ her body reacted like that even if she didn't remember, didn't have it confirmed. She just knew.

The chest contained an Ancient Core—which, that was useful. Lynk made a mental note to check up in with Purah about what exactly she wanted to agree to upgrade her Slate further.

Lynk snipes the two other Guardian Scouts into the water, listening to the way they exploded at the exposure to water.

 _If only the bigger ones worked like that,_ she mused, _then fighting them would be an easy feat. Those damn lasers are as annoying as they are dangerous._

Lynk paused her motion of creating a path of Cryonis when that thought hit her, huh—at least subconsciously she was beginning to remember somethings, even as minor as how dangerous those Stalkers really were.

Again—Stalkers, that name was one she was unfamiliar with but knew without much effort. If only her actual memories worked like that, she groaned aloud at how unfair it is.

Still, Lynk got a good quality Royal Broadsword from the second chest. She twirled it in appreciation.

Lynk glided down to the Monk and readied herself for the same repetitive speech, as much as she liked these Shrines, the Monks always said the same damn thing!

This was her third Shrine today! C'mon!

At this rate, Wolfie wasn't going to let her carry on—he'd make her stay by the Stable for the night.

(She was right, darnit. Wolfie was such a party-pooper)

(At least she got to explore the surrounding area more.)

.

.

.

She could check off Sheh Rata Shrine from the list now too.

Goddess was that Shrine annoying, it was a good thing she could swim well—even if she couldn't even remember that. but what was new.

Wolfie and Lynk then wad through the wetlands, dealing with annoying monsters called Lizalfos, courteous of the Slate, to Daka Tuss Shrine.

Then to Lynk's surprise, she came across a…fish person—Zora, her mind supplied. Her eyes stung for a moment, a flicker of an image, a woman, flashed through her mind. Mipha? Lynk wondered.

"Ah! I knew it! You're Hylian, aren't you?! Yes, you must be!" the pink scaled Zora beamed happily, "Otherwise you're one unfortunate-looking Zora!"

Lynk cracked a smile, Wolfie snorted, a sound Lynk had come to know was him showing his amusement.

"Your timing couldn't be more perfect if you tried! I was ordered by Princes Sidon to find a Hylian!" the Zora explained, clapping in excitement, "I've been searching nonstop!"

Then the Zora turned, pointing off in the direction of the Sheikah Tower.

"Princes Sidon is a member of the distinguished Zora royal family. He's waiting at the Inogo Bridge, which is on the other side of that tall tower. I do hope you'll agree to go there and meet with him! Ah!" She turned back around, looking quite sheepish, "You must be confused by the sudden request."

Yes, yes she was—but, did it have to do with all the dark clouds?

"My apologies. For us Zora, this is our top priority right now. So I must beg of you to grant my request. Oh, and if you do meet Princess Sidon…" that sheepish grin widened to reveal her sharp teeth, "Perhaps don't tell him I was splashing about and playing in the water. Deal?"

 _Oh my Hylia, that's adorable_ , Lynk nodded with a smile and gestured to Wolfie to follow as she took off running.

.

.

.

Fighting against a group of Lizalfos was better done at a distance, Lynk discovers as she kneels over, hands on knees in an attempt to catch her breath. At least when it comes to a handful of them anyway.

She groaned and stood up straight, Lizalfos were by far the smartest monster she'd come across yet. Their bodies made for quick movements and long-ranged attacks. However, Lynk had noticed almost immediately that their quick movements were not easily stopped if a sudden obstacle appeared before them; it was a disadvantage Lynk used to the fullest.

After collecting the loot left behind when they had burst into puffs of smoke upon their deaths, Lynk turned to admire the Sheikah Tower that sat in the skeletal ribs that littered the mountainside. She also knew immediately at just the sight of the area this would be an ideal monster location.

"I suppose," she started, turning to Wolfie, "We b'est deal with the Monsters before mh'oving on, right?"

Wolfie nodded, giving a toothy grin, Lynk matched it.

Monster loot, both normal and fire arrows, a shield…

Lynk scaled the Tower, slipped the Slate into the pedestal and as the Tower activated, was startled by the sound of someone else up there with her.

She turned, blinking as she spotted a blue Zora who stared nervously over the edge and was completely oblivious to Lynk having just climbed the tower and activated it.

…huh.

When the Slate popped back up, she grabbed it, taking a note of the new area—Lanayru Region—before tucking it to her belt and slowly approaching the Zora.

Lynk cleared her throat and it startled the Zora who jumped, eyes wide as he turned to look at her.

"I can't believe it!" he coughed sheepishly and composed himself, "Excuse me. I am Gruve of the Zora. It is apparent that you are a traveller, but can I ask what brought you here?"

Lynk hesitated a beat, wondering if a Zora would know sign, [I could ask the same.]

"Hm…how very astute of you! An excellent query indeed!"

Lynk breathed a sigh of relief as Gruve did indeed know sign and could therefore understand her.

"I, by order of Princes Sidon of Zora's Domain, am searching for a Hylian," Gruve trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck, "Or I _was_ …but then I fell asleep. I awoke to a loud noise and awful quaking, and now here I am. I'd like to get down and be on my way, but I'm simply too high up! I need to figure something out."

Gruve glanced over the edge again, Lynk followed his gaze to a canyon far below.

"Princes Sidon is down at the bridge below, but for some reason, I cannot seem to catch his attention! But you are a Hylian, yes?!"

Lynk nodded, an echo of her earlier conversation with the other Zora came to mind.

"Well then! My luck is improving!" Gruve turned and tried shouting down towards the Princes, but like all his previous attempts, failed to gain any sort of attention.

Lynk supposed they were a bit too far up, especially when she looked down—spotting another Shrine—and to the gorgeous looking blue bridge. It _was_ quite far down.

Gruve wilted, "Seems Princes Sidon doesn't notice my struggle…perhaps I should swallow my fear and jump to the river below. Then I could return to him! He must be worried sick."

A second went by, a third and fourth.

Gruve grimaced, "Nope! Can't do it! I'm too high up! I'll likely meet the gods of the ever after before I ever see Princes Sidon again…" he turned to Lynk, "Miss Hylian, I must apologize. It will be some time before I can get back to Princes Sidon. Please, you must leave me here and go on ahead."

Lynk tilted her head, wondering why Gruve didn't use the ladder but shrugged. _Alright then_ , she mused and began to climb back down to Wolfie, it seemed she had a Princes to meet.

Before her toes could touch the ground, Wolfie had already made an inquisitive noise. Lynk knew she'd been up there for a short while, she had activated the Tower straight away afterall—so why had she lingered?

"There was a Zora," she explains, amusement coloured her voice "Suck. Told me to see the Princes also."

Wolfie chuffed, he'd no doubt be raising a brow if he could, Lynk knew.

Then they were on the move again, finding the correct path that led to Zora's Domain because—Lynk wanted to get to that Shrine and _nothing_ was going to stop her.

.

.

.

"Say, hey there! Young one with the wolf!"

Lynk stopped short at the voice.

"Up top! Above you!"

Two sets of blue eyes darted upwards and the Hylian and wolf duo see red—was this?

The red Zora leapt from the platform and dropped down before her, and Lynk bit back a noise of shock at just how much larger he was in comparison to the previous three Zora she'd met.

Was this Princes Sidon?

He was built larger, looked different from the previous Zora she had met. The garbs he was wearing were subtle, but it was clear this Zora was someone important. Royalty.

Soft amber eyes invaded Lynk's mind; phantom feeling of silky red scales beneath her fingers.

The Princes—because this _couldn't_ be anyone else—stood upright and peered down at her, "Pardon the entrance, but you're Hylian, aren't you? I was hoping perhaps…" He trailed off, eyes wide, "I— _Lynk?_ "

Lynk blinked, eyes slowly widening in mirrored shock and disbelief because—this Zora knew her?!

She choked on her words but nodded and in response he grinned widely, revealing razor-sharp teeth. Then before Lynk could realise, she'd been snatched up into a hug, "I can't believe it! It really is you!"

Lynk made a soft inquisitive noise, more worried about the fear of being crunched than anything else in that moment, "…C—Care—ful."

"Oh! My apologise, my friend!" She was set on her feet and the Zora fret over her, "Sometimes I forget Hylians aren't as strong as Zora."

Lynk wavered on her feet, Wolfie propped her up with his head.

The Princes stilled, "I must ask, how are you here? It was confirmed you were deceased! You haven't aged a day!"

Lynk swallowed, dread filling her stomach—did this Princes have any relation to Mipha? Oh Goddess, Lynk suddenly felt faint.

"I—" she choked on her words, but was desperate to get these words out, "Died. I did. I died."

The Princes stared. A hand subconsciously clutched her stomach, clutched at the scarring.

Then, hating this, dreading this question but knowing it was necessary. Lynk asks: "Who are you?"

The Princes takes her face into his hands, "Oh Lynk," he murmurs softly, eyes soft and sad and mournful, "I'm so, _so_ sorry."

He exhales and releases her face, hands falling limply to his sides, "My name is Sidon, I am the Princes of Zora's Domain. What knowledge do you have, my friend."

"Pieces," she whispers, fingers threading into Wolfie's fur, "I—I was told about—about—"

"Mipha," Sidon finishes and Lynk nods, eyes burning.

"I'm sorry."

"No, no," Sidon cradles her face again, "Do not apologise, Lynk, you fought until you could no longer. You were not here, nor anywhere close. Mipha's death is not on your hands and it _never_ will."

She squeezed her eyes closed in a failing attempt to stop her tears and failed to bite back the choked sob—because it was, in a way, because she was not strong enough, because she died, because—

"Lynk," Sidon's voice made her open her eyes to meet his amber—the same shade as Mipha's, she realised absently—eyes once again, "Listen to me, yes? Everything that happened one hundred years ago was horrible, there is no denying, but it does not solely rest on your shoulders."

Lynk nodded and shoves that self-hatred deep down for now, knows the feeling will only weigh her down when she has things to do, has Divine Beasts to retake, has a world to save. Later, when it is only her and Wolfie, Lynk will allow herself to hate herself, will allow herself to cry and scream and wallow in her misery.

So, Lynk takes a breath, composes herself the best she can and meets Sidon's eyes with new confidence and asks: "Where am I needed?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidon, once the little brother, is now the big brother lmao. Also, completely weak for a soft Sidon
> 
> Lynk is a total bi disaster and yes, Lynk is not wearing any shoes. Currently, since she doesn't yet have the Barbarian outfit, Lynk is wearing the dyed orange Hylian tunic.


	10. Zora's Domain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and made corrections/added details to the previous seven chapters a week ago.
> 
> I'm also planning a new cover which should be done soon.
> 
> Next chapter will be Feb 3rd.
> 
> [Words: 2304]
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 8:**

**Zora's Domain**

.

.

.

Since leaving arriving in Lanayru, Lynk learnt:

1) Lizalfos are better taken out by range or stealth.

2) Sidon is Mipha's sister.

3) And…Sidon does not blame her for Mipha's death.

.

.

.

If Lynk had to choose what, since waking up, had been the hardest thing she had faced was—it would be the damn journey to Zora's Domain.

The only thing she could say was: _"Thank the Goddesses for Fairies."_

Because she had used two of the five she had safely stored inside the Slate.

Lynk's also eternally grateful that Wolfie seems to have quite the thick skin because he had definitely been hit or shocked a few times but easily shook it off.

…she'd try and inquire about it later, but the language block was going to be a challenged. However, on the bright side, knowing that Wolfie wouldn't be killed by an arrow hitting the wrong place was a reassurance Lynk hadn't realised she needed.

Sidon greeted her at the end of the bridge, grinning widely, "Welcome back, Lynk, to the pride of my people: Zora's Domain. You spent many summers here growing up."

Many summers; shimmering hues of blues in the sunsets, the rushing and splashing of water.

"My father, King Dorephan, will wish to see you. This way."

Lynk trailed after Sidon almost absently as she took in the sight of Zora's Domain—it was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. She glanced at every Zora she passed and there was one that did a double-take, eyes widening—did they know her too?

Lynk hurried after Sidon when she realised she was falling behind. As she climbed the stairs, Lynk spotted a statue in the centre, she recognised the features from Leona's drawings.

Mipha.

Her chest tightened and Lynk dragged her eyes away from it, unable to look at it any longer. She took a breath and rest a hand on Wolfie's back.

"Father," Sidon greeted, "I have brought someone that can help and you won't believe who it is!"

Sidon waved her on and hesitantly, Lynk stepped up onto the platform, fist clenching Wolfi's fur.

The king was by far the largest Zora there was. A dark navy blue and donning a red sash with golden rope, silver jewellery and blue gemstones.

Lynk could recognise the style of jewellery as the hairpiece from Mipha.

King Dorephan sat forward, eyes widening in shock, "Well, a pleasant surprise this is, dear Lynk. A hundred years have passed and yet you stand before us having not aged a day."

"Lynk has explained that she was placed within an old Sheikah construction that…" Sidon hesitated a beat, he cleared his throat, "That brought her back from the brink of death. She has returned to us to free Vah Ruta from Ganon's control but unfortunately, her time within this Shrine has robbed her of her memories."

Thank the Goddesses for Sidon, there would be no way Lynk would have been able to get any of those words out again. Trying to explain to Sidon was hard and a complete mess and she's thankful Impa and Purah already knew what had happened.

"Robbed you of your memories?" King Dorephan's gaze returned to her, sorrow etching itself onto his face, "So you not a single memories of anyone? Your father? The Princess? Mipha?"

Lynk faulted at the names and shook her head, "I—I don't. I'm sorry."

The elderly green Zora that stood off the side bowed his head.

"Then we can only pray your memories will return to you in time, dear one," King Dorephan sighed, "But it seems despite your lack of memories you're still striving to help no matter what. Thank you for coming to Zora's Domain, which is in danger of vanishing because of Divine Beast Vah Ruta. I shall do you the courtesy of speaking bluntly, we alone cannot stop this beast. Vah Ruta has the unique ability to create an endless supply of water. Of late it has been mercilessly spouting water into the air. As a result, this area has been plagued by heavy rains.

"For us Zora, water and air are as one, so you would not think this would be quite so critical of a problem. Sadly, the rains have filled the eastern reservoir nearly to the point of flooding. If the reservoir bursts, as it soon will, I fear immense danger will befall not only Zora's Domain but also the area downstream from us. There, Hylians lives are in grave danger."

As if the Divine Beast had sensed the conversation, it roared loudly, shaking the ground beneath their feet. The sound echoed and Lynk felt it within her bones.

King Doraplan sighed, "Your princess, Zelda, often studied the Divine Beasts. That is, in the time before the Great Calamity. According to her research, the orbs located on Ruta's shoulders are mechanisms that can control the water it generates. However, they require electricity to work. These orbs are clearly out of control now because there is no electricity coursing through to stop them."

Sidon chimed in, "Seggin, who is quite shock resistant for a Zora, hit one with a shock arrow. Sure enough, it slowed the water for a bit. Unfortunately, as an aquatic race, we Zora are terribly vulnerable to the power of electricity. Perhaps because we could not safely strike it with enough electricity at once, the water soon returned to its full force. That is why I went in search of a Hylian that would assist us."

It was a good thing Lynk was great at archery—or great that her body could remember she was great at…whatever. This was getting annoying the more she tried to get her head around how her body remembered but her brain didn't.

"Lynk, I am certain you have already figured this out, but we need you to use shock arrows to get those orbs working properly again. I will aid you in any way I can, of course."

Lynk nodded, "Princess Zelda, hmm, spoke to me when I first awoke from where she's held up within the castle, told me—told me to board the Divine Beasts to appease them from the inside."

"Princess Zelda?" King Dorephan hummed deeply, "It seems not all is lost then. If the Princess was able to speak to you, then she is still alive."

Lynk nodded, ignoring the dread.

"The events of one hundred years ago cannot be altered, it is true. But if we regain control of the Divine Beasts…they may yet prove useful in sealing Calamity Ganon once and for all.

Lynk nodded again, that was the plan. She'd even gotten an idea of the order in which she wanted to beat the Beasts.

Sidon smiled widely, showing off his sharp teeth, "Once it has stopped rampaging, you can easily climb inside it."

Again for a third time, Lynk nodded.

"Thank you, Lynk. Truly. We are in your debt," Doraphan smiled, "Perhaps we have something that may also be of use," he turned to Sidon, "Would you take Lynk and show her Mipha's last gift she was unable to present to Lynk?"

Sidon's eyes widened in clear realisation but Lynk was just confused.

"Of course, father!" Sidon moved, gesturing for Lynk to follow, "Come, my friend."

With one final glance at the King, where he gently gestured for her to follow Sidon, Lynk did so. Wolfie trot alongside her.

.

.

.

Lynk was led to a room and as she stepped into, realised it was a bedroom, but it hadn't been touched in a long, long time; like one couldn't step in here without being assaulted with memories of a painful past.

…Mipha's bedroom?

A water bed, a small mountain of pillows. One wall…

Lynk's feet took her to the wall and her breath was stolen from her.

A picture.

It was her and Mipha and—another woman. She and Mipha were clearly children, the woman had long fiery red hair and bright blue eyes.

Sidon stepped up beside her.

"The woman, who is it?"

A beat.

"Your mother, Helkura. I personally never got the chance to meet her but I never heard a negative thing about your mother."

This…this was her mother? She was beautiful. Lynk blinked back her tears at the ache in her chest, she sniffled.

"Here," Sidon held a blue tunic with silver armour on it.

Hesitantly, Lynk took it from his hands and allowed it to unfold. It felt like silk beneath her fingers. The armour shoulder plates glistened brightly like the jewellery Sidon was wearing. "What is it?"

"It's a Zora tunic, as long as you wear this, you can ascend waterfalls just like a Zora."

Lynk frowned, "But why was Mipha going to gift me this?"

Sidon sighed and turned back to the framed painting sadly, "A Zora Princess will craft custom armour for the one they wish to marry."

Lynk almost dropped the tunic, heart stuttering in her chest, breath lodging inside in her throat. She swallowed, "Marry?"

"…Yes," He whispered, "My sister had plans to propose to you before the Calamity struck."

A sob worked its way up her throat, her eyes burnt again and so squeezed her eyes closed. She forced herself to take deep and even breaths to not work herself up or allow herself to burst into tears.

Sidon gently squeezed her shoulder.

"You meant everything to each other," he hums softly, "My father and Muzu would always tell me tales of how it was clear from a very young age that you were both meant for more. But fate, unfortunately, had other plans."

Lynk clutched the tunic to her chest, rasping: "Thank you."

"Of course," a hesitant beat, "Muzu will know the best location to find shock arrows, I'll go find him. Give you a moment to yourself."

Then Sidon left her and Wolfie in the silences of the abandoned bedroom full of to many painful memories that Lynk could not remember.

When she could no longer hear Sidon's footsteps, her knees gave out on her. She crashed to the floor, blood rushing from her face and the sob finally escaped.

Wolfie cooed and nudged his forehead against hers. Lynk's hands found his fur, she clutched tightly and buried her face into his fur to muffle the sound of her sobs.

.

.

.

The sensation of rising in the air—the kaleidoscope of reds, yellows, and oranges of the sunset.

"I was thinking…this reminds me of the time we first met," a soft and gentle voice echoed. It was filled with fondness and humour, "A wild child… always getting yourself hurt at every turn and every time I would heal you. I thought it was funny how, despite being young, you tried to look so grown-up."

The sensation of warmth spread across her face, her shoulders shook with laughter, "I'm not going to deny my, ah, 'adventurous days' as dad likes to call them."

That sweet voice joined Lynk with her laughter before it trailed off.

A flash of concern filtered through her, "Is something the matter, Miph?"

A sigh filled the air, "I have been thinking. About this Calamity Ganon. If in fact, he does return, what can we really do? We just don't seem to know much about what we'll be up against."

The sunset become her focal point, the sight seared into her brain. She could feel her fingers as they were wrung together; rough calluses against skin, "We're not sure what to expect. Art and writing left behind showed a battle fought with more than just out past selves…Zelda and I have been talking about it, we hope that in the case she's unable to unlock her power, that the Divine Beasts and Guardians will help exceptionally."

"We can only hope and pray."

The weight of a head on her shoulder; the sun continued to disappear behind the horizon—

—"Lynk?"

She was brought back to the present to see Sidon's and Muzu concerned gazed.

"You went silent so suddenly, my friend," Sidon continued.

"I—"

Lynk wasn't sure what that was—a memory? It was nothing more than sensations and voices and—nothing had been clear. Nothing like she had been hoping but—it was enough.

"Did you remember something?" the was hope in Muzu's gaze.

"I think," she whispered, "But…I don't know what to make of it."

"Don't force it," Muzu murmurs gently, "Doing so will only be counterproductive, child."

Lynk nodded.

Muzu pointed east to the largest mountain, "That tall mountain over yonder…it is called Ploymus Mountain, and there you will also find Shatterback Point. A terrifying creature has made its home up there. This awful beast shoots volley after volley of shock arrows. Even a single one could be fatal to a Zora."

Sidon turned back to Muzu in alarm, "Hm! You mean that Lynel? He is a man-beast, that one!" Sidon's gaze shifted to Lynk, "That beast does indeed wield shock arrows. That is certainly one way to collect them quickly. He is vicious, to be sure. But I am certain you'll be able to do it."

"In order to appease the Divine Beast, I estimate that you will need…at least twenty shock arrows. Do you think you can gather that many?"

Lynk frowned—she couldn't remember what a Lynel was but from Sidon's description it wasn't a monster for one should easily dismiss. She nodded—she had the Sheikah stealth gear, so if she needed to sneak anywhere, that would be useful.

"If you ascend that east waterfall, it will take you up close to the top of the mountain. It would be good practice for the Zora Armour."

Lynk nodded again and glanced to Wolfie, before darted off, listening to her companion rush after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lynk's first memory!
> 
> Also, I see that while we don't see how much time Link in canon spent at Zora's Domain, Lynk on the other hand, spent lots of time and had seen Zora's Domain as a second home. Lynk's face was well-known among the Zora and I see her relationship from before would affect the elderly Zora in the present. Meaning the different reaction by Muzu. Hope it seems somewhat realistic?


	11. Lynel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Sunday 14th.
> 
> [Words: 1456]

**Chapter 9:**

**Lynel**

.

.

.

Wolfie stood at the edge of the pond and Lynk had the sudden realisation that he couldn't follow her up.

She flashed him a smile, "I'll be back in a few."

A rumble, a deadpan look and Lynk pouted, "No faith!"

A roll of the eyes.

"I'll be fine." _Probably_ , she silently added.

Lynk swam up the waterfall, feeling exhilaration and had no doubt this would never get old for her, _thank you, Mipha_ , _I'll make sure this gift isn't wasted._

She quickly followed it up with the second, then the third one. Reaching the top, Lynk looked out over Zora's Domain and, even with this never-ending rainfall, looked stunning. The rain made the reflective surfaces even more so and it looked like it shimmered in the night.

Lynk would try and compare it to a Sneaky Snail glowing green at night (which why would they evolves to do that? What was the point if they're trying to avoid being seen?) but realised that would be a horrible comparison. Still.

As she took a photo of the two shock arrows lodged in the tree for the Compendium, she startled suddenly when there was a burst of geometric shapes that came out of nowhere. She pulled her sword only to see Wolfie emerge when it disappeared.

Lynk dropped her sword, eyes wide in her shock. Wolfie froze, staring up at her with mirroring wide eyes.

For a very long beat, neither moved and Lynk said nothing.

Then absently she nodded to herself, deciding she had no desire whatsoever to poke at what just happened with a ten-foot pole, and picked her dropped sword to sheathed it. She selected the Sheikah set and allowed the Slate to change her outfit—that was useful and Lynk was not going to question the how or why or just _anything_ to do with Sheikah tech because she got lost trying to listen to Purah explain how she got the photos back.

[I will be keeping a distance and collecting any arrows that are out the outskirts. Will also try and note where any arrows are that are in the open,] she signed and Wolfie nodded.

So with the helpful cover of night, Lynk sneaked up. She paused trying to find where exactly this Lynel was when she saw it— _holy shit_ , was her first thought. Her second was, _I wanna fight it_.

Lynk also, logically, knew that would be a bad idea at the moment. Not only was she ill-prepared but she had no idea what exactly a Lynel was capable.

It bore the lower half of a horse and upper body of a man. It's head, however, held a thick red mane and two large horns that curled upwards. It had defined muscles and clearly powerful. Not a monster to mess around with, like she had deducted earlier. As the beast turned and walked away, Lynk spotted a sword, shield and bow.

With a little butt wiggle as she pouted behind her face mask, Lynk started to sneak around the outcrops of rock. Freezing when she heard the beast grow close to her location. She held still until risking a glance to see if the monster had walked away. It had; she continued.

She was doing great—even got a picture of it with her Slate!—until she made just a bit too much sound trying to pull an arrow out of a tree.

Lynk froze as it roared at her; she ran as it charged.

Wolfie howled to draw its attention away from her and Lynk drove behind cover, mentally chanting fuck over and over.

Lynk listened to Wolfie running and the stomping of the Lynel and knew she needed to do _something_. She took a breath, drew both shield and sword and darted into the open. She whistled.

The Lynel having stumbled to a stop to avoid running into an outcrop that Wolfie had ducked behind, turned to her, roaring again.

Lynk roared in return, bashing her sword against her shield in retaliation, "Come on!"

The Lynel charged at Lynk, who raised her shield—

—The feeling of running—the weight of a sword in her hand—shield at the ready…

…The force behind the blow, parried perfectly, stunned the Lynel…

…The feeling of mane in her fingers, the force in her arm to stab her sword into its spine—

—The Lynel roared, arms desperately reaching back at her but Lynk, with surprisingly automatic reflexes, backflipped from the Monster.

Lynk backed away and planted her feet, shield in front of her, stock-still as the giant beast barrelled towards her once again, its chest high and shoulders back. It lifted the sword above its head, carrying the entire momentum of the charging beast, and swinging down towards at the still unmoving Lynk who was staring, undeterred, up at it.

At the very last and perfect second, Lynk found herself stepping forward with her right leg, core tensing, toes perfectly balancing her weight like she'd done so thousands of times before. She swung the shield up and out, catching the edge of the Lynel's weapon with a sharp _clank_ that echoed across the mountain top. The parry once again broke its stride, bring the large creature to a sudden stop.

Lynk was on its back before she realised, her sword once again slicing deep, this time with the coherent knowledge to—go for the spine—and she did.

The Lynel gave one final choked out a roar of anger before it began to erupt into smoke. Lynk hit the ground at the sudden removal of the Lynel which she had been sitting on.

She lay in the dirt for a long moment, adrenaline trembling her limbs, her heart pounding.

Wolfie darted into her line of sight, sniffling hurriedly at her, clearly looking for injury.

"M'good," she chokes out.

A whine and he dragged a paw through the wet dirt, then a growl, butting his nose into her stomach as if so say: _that was stupid! Reckless! You idiot!_

Lynk gave hysterical giggles.

Another growl.

"Can't believe…did that," she started up at the moon, hardly bothered by the rain pouring onto her face, and her mind wandered back to the vision she'd seen—to the memory that had hit her as she had faced the Lynel head-on.

"I 'emebered," she continued in a whispered tone of awe and met Wolfie's gaze with wide excited eyes, "Did it before," a disbelieving laugh, "Muscle memory."

Fighting a Lynel might have been a new instance for her but not for the old her. Did the old her fight a lot of Lynels? Because that felt amazing—exhilarating—the best damn thing she might have done since waking.

Admittedly, Lynk knew that probably shouldn't be the case—she should be scared of what had just happened but by the Goddesses was that a great experience.

Lynk was going to _have_ to do that again; she said so to Wolfie's annoyance of course.

.

.

I don't quite know what to make of the sudden two flashes of actual memory since arriving in Zora's Domain, but I'm grateful.

.

.

She came stumbling back into Zora's Domain, where Sidon took one glance at her and hurried her along to the inn, paying for a waterbed for Lynk. She tried protesting but as soon as her head hit the pillow—she was out.

Twelve hours later, she actives and completes Ne'ez Yohma Shrine that sat in Zora's Doman.

Lynk also managed to get some Zora greaves from Laflat by showing her the picture of the Lynel she'd taken. Score!

She buys the entire stock of ice arrows and normal arrows at the store. She even buys a shield, spear and sword from the Zora since Lynk would like to know she had good quality weaponry then just what she had found as she travelled.

Then Sidon met her at Mipha's status.

"Feeling better?" He asked, light amusement present on his face.

Lynk grinned toothily, "Ended up fighting the Lynel! It was awesome!"

Wolfie groaned and Sidon laughed heartily, "I had a feeling that might have been the case, you once told me stories of all sorts of battles you would get into. Lynels eventually became barely a blip on your radar when you came prepared."

Lynk's wide grin might have appeared a bit more manic than she meant. Whoops.

Sidon grew serious and so, Lynk did too.

"Are we ready?"

"We are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is much short but it felt a nice length for this battle. It would be as easy next time, Lynk's gonna learn he hard way.


	12. Divine Beast Vah Ruta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally arrived at the first Divine Beast :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines day x
> 
> [Words: 3864]

**Chapter 10:**

**Divine Beast Vah Ruta**

.

.

.

Lynk stared out into the reservoir, heart pounding, as she pulled her hair back and out of her face. Wet hair stuck—she didn't need her vision hindered in any way, not with something so important that could get not only her but Sidon killed too.

Sidon stood beside her, staring longingly out at Vah Ruta.

Neither of them said a word, there wasn't a need, not yet anyway.

Comfortable her hair was out of the way, Lynk did one final check. Zora armour and greaves. Shock arrows and a good bow. A few hearty elixirs she managed to bargain for—the Zora had been more than willing considering what she was about to go up against.

Lynk turned to Wolfie and knelt, he leant his head into her hands, letting her run her fingers through his fur. A nervous gesture of hers she's come to learn, the softness helped soothe her. But Lynk is also dreading this, knows Wolfie can't come into the Divine Beast with her—they've yet to test that weird teleporting ability he has but something inside her is telling Lynk that _no_ , he can't come into the Divine Beast with her. So, she's dreading every moment of it.

Wolfie rumbles softly, a _be careful_ , she knows.

Lynk swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded, "I'll try." It was all she could promise.

She stood and met Sidon's gaze, "Ready?"

Lynk nodded and Sidon raised a hand, pointing towards the Divine Beast, but more specifically the two glowing pink orbs on the side.

"Those glowing pink orbs on the sides of the beast, they will be your targets. They'll change colour once you've successfully hit them," He explained, "I shall take you right up to the side of the Divine Beast so you can swim up and shoot."

"…got it," she whispered.

Sidon drove into the water and Lynk sat on the edge and slipped into the cool water, it was far colder than the waterfall had been. Lynk spared Wolfie a final glance when he approached the edge, he made a low croon and she gave the best smile she could with the unending butterflies in her stomach and tight sensation in her chest.

Sidon drew near so Lynk could straddle his back. She strove to not put much thought into it, knowing it was stupid to feel too awkward about it.

"Here go we," Sidon pushed off and then they were moving.

As soon as they close, the Divine Beast roared and shook side to side. Worry gripped her heart.

"Ruta is responding to our presence! I'll move away and wait for an opening before we approach!" Sidon did just that, immediately putting more water between them, "I do not know what abilities it may use against us Lynk, so be prepared."

He swam to the right, round the side of the beast and with a _swoosh_ , Lynk turned her head in time to see Vah Ruta summon Cryonis blocks, launching said ice blocks at them. She thumbled for the Slate, flickered to the Cryonis rune, her vision turning into all sorts of blue hues.

Sidon made a sharp turn to avoid the first block and Lynk quickly lifted the Slate, aiming it at the block. It turned red to contrast the blues, she confirmed and the block broke apart. She repeated the process for all of the ice blocks, even the spiked ones that skirted the water's surface and got dangerously close to them.

 _That was close_ , she gulped.

But now the Cryonis blocks were gone, Sidon could get close—he did just that and Lynk prepared herself.

She threw herself off his back and as close to the waterfall as possible where she could ascend the waterfall, flying up and up as she emerged. She pulled her bow from her back and—the corners of her sight grew hazy yet her focus sharped. As she notched her arrow, everything around but her focal point, grew dull and washed out; around her time slowed to a snails crawl.

Lynk pulled her arm back, oddly not affected by this strange slowing off time, and released the arrow; time sped up. She fell, pulling her paraglider out before dropping back into the water beside Sidon.

What the hell just happened?

Never mind, Lynk shook it off and climbed back onto Sidon's back. If she could pull that off another three times, this could be easy.

 _The easiest part_ , the back of her brain whispers—nope, she didn't need that negativity at the moment.

Sidon put distance between them and the Divine Beast again. This time Lynk was prepared for the Cryonis blocks.

"Ready!" Sidon called and surged for the second waterfall.

Again, as Lynk emerged from the top of the waterfall, drawing her bowstring back, slow times. This time, however, she was aware of it, could feel the rush it brought. The warmth that tingled from head to toe.

She fired and fell, watching the pink turn yellow. Good.

Lynk pulled herself back onto Sidon's back.

"Just two more to go!"

And if it was anything like the first two, it wouldn't be all that hard. Only the Cryonis blocks to watch out for.

.

.

.

In the end, as Lynk ascends into the Divine Beast, having successfully stopped the uncontrollable flow of water, Lynk _knows_ this was only the easy part. That whatever was inside, would be nothing compared to what she's just done.

Lynk watched Sidon swim away, back to the bank of the reservoir where she could see Wolfie was standing. Her chest ached.

At least it had stopped raining?

The lift rumbled to a stop and Lynk tapped the Slate against the pedestal having long fallen into the routine whenever she saw one. The orange turned blue.

[Travel Gate registered to map.]

_Travel gate?_ Lynk frowned in confusion, but that was something she could fiddle with later.

Behind her, as those words appeared on the Slate, the Sheikah symbol lit up in blue. It was a similar one on the floor outside the Shrines. Was that something to do with the travel gates? Were all the Shrines connected?

How curious. Definitely something she'd fiddle with later.

"… _You're here."_

Lynk froze, her heart shuddered in her chest. Slowly, Lynk turned toward the voice and there, before her with a ghostly image, was Mipha.

The sensation of her blood draining from her face hit Lynk as she stared, throat tightly closed, knees threatening to buckle.

Mipha clasped her hands before her, a soft, warm smile gracing her face, _"I must say that I am so happy to see that this day has finally arrived."_

"Mipha," Lynk chokes, eyes burning.

Mipha remained silent. But she looked as she had once a hundred years ago. Petite, even to Lynk, who knew she wasn't that tall to begin with. That same red colouring as Sidon. The fish-like snout above her golden amber eyes, her red lips. Her fins curved gently to frame her face. The silver jewellery she wore on her head, throat, and neckline, all adorned with tear-shaped sapphires. A blue sash that stretched from her left shoulder to right hip. The name and reason why she wore such item were on the tip of Lynk's tongue but ultimately evaded her.

Lynk steadied herself, taking a deep breath and curled her fingers to stop the urge to reach out.

Mipha's smile turned sorrowful, mournful.

She's hit with the unending need—a need to beg for forgiveness and she chokes on her words at the worst of times, "…n...uh," she squeezed her eyes closed in embarrassment—to think she had once upon a time been a knight.

A knight who had been reduced to…to this pathetic mess.

" _Lynk,"_ at her name she looked up to see Mipha had approached. Mipha reached out a hand, stilling just shy of her cheek; she curled her fingers and pulled back, holding the limb to her chest, _"Please do not blame yourself."_

Lynk opened her mouth but Mipha spoke again before she could, _"None of us were prepared for the lengths Ganon took to achieve its victory. We all fought the best we could. But in the end, what we thought would be our saviours, our trump cards, were pulled out from beneath us and turned against us. As skilled a warrior as you were, not even you could have fought it and a seemingly unending army of Guardians."_

"I—" Lynk needed to tell her, needed Mipha to _know_ , "I—I can't remember any of it. What happened before….mh…before I was put into….into the Shrine…"

Despite how bitterness ate away at her, telling Mipha was by far the easiest. As if a part of her knew Mipha wouldn't judge her, wouldn't blame her, wouldn't hate her for all she allowed to happen and had forgotten that she had allowed to happen.

" _You…do not remember?"_ She whispers.

Lynk nodded, "I've…mh….remembered pieces, snippets since…mh, I uh, woke up but…I'm sorry."

" _Oh, Lynk,"_ her voice is heavy with emotion and Lynk reaches up to press the heels of her palms into her eyes to stop the tears as she sniffled.

"M'so sorry."

" _Don't apologise, Lyn,"_ Mipha whispers, _"Never apologise for the pain you've been forced to go through. But what is important, is that you're here despite everything. It proves your inherent goodness and strive to do good. Never forget that, okay? No matter what. As long as you have something worth fighting for, then laying down isn't, has never, been a chose."_

"I don't know if…mh…that's easy."

She smiles, _"Life rarely is,"_ then her eyes dropped and widened with recognition, _"You're wearing my armour."_

"It's perfect and I'm…mh…honoured you loved me enough to want to marry me."

She squeaked, _"They told you?"_

Lynk found a grin spreading across her face, "They did."

Mipha rest a hand on her cheek, _"Is it…silly of me to be so flushed? To be so…embarrassed now? I have been dead for a hundred years and yet…"_

For a moment longer, Mipha admired Lynk before sighing, _"You did not come here to simply talk to me. You came here to free Vah Ruta from Ganon's control. There is…a blight. It was created by Ganon. It is how I met my demise all those years ago. Since, Vah Ruta has been my prison."_

Free the Divine Beasts, that had been what Impa said.

"So you're…mh…trapped here?"

"… _Yes."_

"And…destroying it will free you and the Divine Beast?"

" _I believe so,"_ Mipha turned to look into the Beast, _"I am still connected with Vah Ruta. I can still feel her power, even so faintly. I believe destroying this blight will allow me to re-establish that connection and allow me to aid you in your eventual fight against Ganon like we were supposed to do all those years ago."_

Ever since she had awoken, Lynk had been flitting from place to place lamenting the weight that had been shoved onto her shoulders and the state she had been left in. her burdens, amnesia, failures. She hadn't wanted it, hadn't wanted to acknowledge it—there was no lying to herself here—but gazing upon Mipha in that moment, her determination to help even now…

Lynk felt her resolve hardened. No more failures, she wouldn't allow it.

She nodded and walked past the ghostly form of Mipha and into the Divine Beast.

.

.

.

Inside the Divine Beast, it felt wrong—the air felt heavy, _thick_ , like Lynk had swallowed a mouthful of oil. It tingled her nostrils in an unpleasant way. Her senses were dialled to the max. Somewhere and somehow, Lynk recognised that feeling as Ganon.

She took a moment to admire the shockingly complex inner mechanisms of the Divine Beast. The massive and interlocking gears and water wheels. There were several pools of water layered into the ground. Platforms and all sorts of things that Lynk didn't have enough time to wrap her head around.

The ground was mostly normal stone but patches were swamped in a strange deep purple substance that seemed to ooze. The sight unsettled her, repulsed her.

Lynk examined it for a moment, it reminded her of—"Malice?"

" _Yes. It began to form upon the blights take over…Are you sure about this?"_ Mipha's voice betrayed her anxiety and Lynk turned back to her, _"It…it killed me. If something happens to you—"_

"It'll be alright," Lynk reassures, keeping her voice soft but firm.

Mipha hesitated a beat and Lynk could see her fear but she had to try.

" _Okay. It's this way,"_ Mipha finally said, turning and walking towards the rear of the Divine Beast. As they moved, Lynk noticed how the air only seemed to grow heavier. Something that reminded Lynk of rot and decay. It left her stomach churning.

They reached a ramp that led down into another mostly enclosed room. There was nothing in there but the control unit which reminded Lynk of a flower waiting to bloom, it shone orange and seemed to pulse slowly. On the floor, there was a few inches of water and a strange four square patterning.

As Lynk looked closer at the control panel, she could see the flecks of Malice that rose from the purple haze that circled the control unit. She's reminded of Ganon and the castle.

Slowly, Lynk moved down the ramp.

" _Be careful."_

As Lynk stepped foot into the room, the haze thickened and began to gather in front of the control unit. It grew into that oozing Malice and began to take shape, began to take on a solid form. It grew long and narrow, next two arms took shape. No legs, instead that Sheikah stone seemed to grow with it, allowing the blight to float in the air. The stone made up the majority of its torso and left arm.

It's head, encased in the stone, extended out either side of its head to resemble horns and held a thick red mane that reminded Lynk of that Lynel. In the centra of the head was a single eye—a Guardian's eye.

Momentarily, her body seizes at the burst of a distorted and incoherent memory however a rush of adrenaline pushes her through it.

The blight _towered_ over her before suddenly rearing back, throwing both of its arms out and head back—a flash of light as a glowing spear extended from the left arm—and released a horrid shriek that made the floor tremble and Lynk's ears hurt.

Then—Lynk's instincts scream at her and she moves just as the blight thrusts the spear forward. The incredibly long spear crosses the distances in the blink of an eye.

Lynk kicked up water as she realises she's at a huge disadvantage with that range. No way could she get close enough to attack. But with longer range, Lynk had more time to react, so arrows would be the best chance for now until she could figure a way to stun it enough to get close enough with a sword.

The creature lunged again, she dodged the spear and used that moment where it took to regenerate it to notch, aim and fire a shock arrow. It shrieked and shuddered at the electrical current but not enough to stun it.

The eye? Would the eye be a prime target? It certainly was on the normal Guardians.

Another toss of the spear, a second arrow, this time to the eye. The arrow struck home. It shrieked, throwing its arms out as the electricity coursed through it.

The spear deactivated, Lynk broke into a sprint, pulling the ancient short sword out as it slumped forward, successfully stunned. With a battle cry, she thrust the blade upwards into the thing's chest and pulled down, sending Malice ooze spewing out. Link choked on her spit as it landed on her face. It stunk to high hell and made her face itchy. Not good.

" _Lynk!"_ the warning in Mipha's voice brought her back and Lynk retreated, ripping the sword free as the blight recovered, and barely missed—she felt the rush of air on her back—the swipe of its hand as it roared in anger.

 _Oh goodie, that made it mad_ , Lynk gulped.

Bow out, Lynk aimed again but the blight moved in time to miss the arrow entirely. Uh—it was smarter than she gave it credit for. New plan?

Lynk threw herself forward, getting a mouthful of water and felt the swoosh of the spear as it sailed over her. She scrambled up and—a shadow covered her.

" _Lynk!"_

—she choked, body seized, throat closed.

" _NO!"_

Blinding pain, followed by cold numbness as her body failed her. She gurgled on blood and water. Eyes threatening to roll.

Outside the ringing in her ears, she heard a low inhuman sound—a chortle. It was mocking her.

Lynk squeezed her eyes closed.

The blight was there, hovering, having dismissed the spear? (she couldn't quite tell she was to _numbnumbnumb_ ) The blight was mocking her. It had killed Mipha all those years ago and now, the one attempting to avenge her would also be killed.

(I'm sorry Wolfie.)

But—what the blight hadn't accounted for was _she_ was still here too. A sudden vibrant light pulsed that made it hiss and back away.

Lynk saw her; still so translucent but now haloed by hues of greens and blues. Beautiful.

"Hnuh, s'orry," she was barely aware of her limbs, could feel that fuzziness clouding her mind more and more…

Mipha's expression was somewhere between anguish and something fierce. Words didn't make it passed the ringing and as black encroached her vision. Mipha placed her hands to her chest, then— _they began to glow_.

" _You will not take her again!"_ Mipha screamed.

 _Ice_.

It began at her feet, tingled and danced up and up. Like she had been submerged feet first and then dunked completely. She gasped, eyes opened wide. She could feel it; could feel the way her body _stitched itself back together_.

Lynk's manic gaze met Mipha's who were shocked.

The blight screeched with fury, spear activating and her body moved before her mind could catch up. Lynk was on her feet and backflipping. Her heart pumped; her hearing muted; she could hear the rushing of her blood in her ears.

Time slowed as she aimed, feet still in the air, her body upside down—she fired and time sped up. She landed on her feet with nothing more than a stumble.

The blight went down and the ancient short sword was back in her hand. With a screech of her own, Lynk was on top of and thrusting the blade into the eye. It sunk in to the hilt.

The blight began seizing on the ground and she leapt off it. It thrashed and clawed blinding for the source of agony. The ooze that made up its body began to spit and refuse to hold together. It's right arm went first, then the left and soon nothing was left but the stone of the Sheikah's making.

As the haze disappeared, Lynk stumbled and fell onto her backside, adrenaline hitting her all at once.

" _You did it,"_ Mipha breathed.

"You healed me," Lynk whispered in return. The reality of the situation began to really set in. Lynk looked down at her armour, which bore the slice of the spear and _fuck_ , it was at least a foot long and—and—that had been her injury. She should be dead. Again.

Mipha glanced at her hands in awe, _"I…did not know I could…"_

"Thank you."

Mipha's laugh was a bit on the hysterical side, _"You save me. You save Ruta."_

"And you save me," Lynk giggled and fell onto her back.

" _And I always will,"_ she whispered, hands glowing. Lynk watched as Mipha brought her hands to her chest, where they lit up with the soft hues of blue again. Mipha reached out and placed her hands on Lynk's chest. It was like a feeling of cool water that spread from her chest outward. It lingered only a few seconds and it tugged a gasp from her throat.

" _Since I am now a spirit, my healing power would be wasted on me. I have no need of it. So therefore, I would like you to have it."_

"Mipha," Lynk rasped, eyes wide, as she sat up.

She chuckled softly, _"Yesterday, I was awash in a pool of tears. I had nearly given up hope and resigned myself to being trapped here, as a spirit, for the rest of eternity. But now you're here. All this time, my hope…was to see you once more,"_ Mipha smiled sadly, _"Promise me that you will not hesitate to call upon my power if you ever find yourself in need. Knowing that will let my spirit rest in peace."_

Lynk pushed herself to her feet, "Mipha…"

She continued to smile, eyes watering, _"It's okay. I have been dead for one hundred years, there is nothing that can be done to change that and I've long accepted my fate. Lynk…don't let guilt hold you back. I love you so, so much and that will never change and my hope is that…is that I get to see you grow as a person, whether your memories return completely or not."_

"How…" Lynk rasped, "How aren't you—"

 _"Angry? Upset? I could never be angry at you Lyn, what happened has never been your fault and what happened to you was out of anyone's hands. It's happened and there is no changing that,"_ Lynk began to glow, she jerked at the feeling of magic, soft and golden, _"So please, take care of yourself for me."_

Lynk met Mipha's eyes one more time before the glow overwhelmed her and vanished. Weightless. Then her feet felt solid ground again and the golden glow tapered off.

She fell to her knees. A part of registered she had been returned to Zora's Domain, that it had begun to darken as night arrived. Lynk took a shaky breath and looked up when she heard paws—Wolfie. He came barrelling towards her, eyes wide. He skidded to a stop and began to inspect her for injuries, a whine when he nosed the armour slice.

"Healed," she rasped, wrapping her arms around Wolfie's head and buried her face, "I saw her. She—she was _trapped_ in there."

A whine.

Then a roar. Lynk's head snapped up towards the east Reservoir to see Vah Ruta rear up onto her back legs, tunk in the air. Then she sank from view.

There were confused and hopeful whispering from the Zora as Vah Rura emerged at the top of a mountain lake with another roar. Where once it had been a sickly purple, now it was a healthy blue. The tunk raised and the two tusks on either side extended.

With a red flash, it aimed right at the castle with a thundering _swoosh_.

There were happy cries from the Zora.

Lynk sighed, slumping against Wolfie and staring skyward as she wondered what the other Divine Beasts would be like.


	13. Mipha: Thank you for the Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She supposed death was a lonely thing; trapped and unable to move on.
> 
> [Words: 454]

**Mipha: Thank you for the Memories**

.

.

.

Mipha supposed at least in death she was immune to the thick and heavy feeling of the Malice as it corrupted Vah Ruta.

She supposed at least she would still be here to gaze upon Lynk once more.

She supposed—

She supposed—

Death was a lonely thing.

Trapped and unable to move on.

Then through the darkness that had filled her days and nights that had long since blended together, was a sun. So bright, so familiar, so…

Mipha had only heard of the Shrine of Resurrection briefly. She did not know how it worked—she doubted the Sheikah scientists did, not truly—but she feels her unbeating heart break as Lynk confesses in a whisper that her memories had been stolen.

Mipha had never even thought that such an outcome would have been possible.

A part of her wonders if maybe it wasn't the Shrine that took her memories but her own subconscious in an attempt to protect herself. Mipha doesn't voice this, however, can't bring herself to. Not when Lyn admits to beginning to regain small pieces. Mipha doesn't wish to hinder her progress.

It saddens her, makes that ache inside her unbeating chest worse. A hundred years and the woman who she loved so deeply stood before her, unable to recall the life they had shared. Still, Mipha is an adult and she will put those she loves before her agony.

So no, Mipha is not angry, perhaps upset yes, but she could never be angry with Lyn. Never. Mipha loved her too much to even fathom such.

Mipha would be eternally grateful for all the memories they shared, she would hoard them and be one of the few people that were proof they happened if Lynk never fully regained her memories and—that was okay because Mipha loved Lynk.

Nothing would change that. It had already been a hundred years and never once had her love wilted or wavered.

While no one had wanted to think grimly before the return of the Calamity, before everything had gone so wrong; death had always been there. A lingering possibility. It was something they all knew could arrive at their doorsteps.

A tragic turn of events, Mipha mourns, one that can't be changed. She was still dead, Lynk was alive and had a journey to full fill, a friend to save and a country to free. Mipha might still hold an integral role in this but she was not alive. She could not comfort or accompany or help Lynk physically in her journey.

Mipha was a ghost, a spirit, trapped from moving on until her part was complete and, _she was okay with that._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wild Hero Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776368) by [WitheringFeniks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitheringFeniks/pseuds/WitheringFeniks)




End file.
